


Welcome to Raccoon High

by Nivans_Redfield26



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible smut, Self-Harm, Slight OOC, Underage - Freeform, crazy shit, ill update as i go, other fandoms may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivans_Redfield26/pseuds/Nivans_Redfield26
Summary: A crazy year for all of the students at Raccoon High School. For some, it's their last, while for others, the adventure is only beginning. High school is a time of making friends, working hard, partying harder, breaking hearts, fights, and unnecessary drama. Raccoon High is just your average high school in your average town, at least, for now...A Resident Evil and The Maze Runner crossover. There are other fandoms in here that have minor appearances.Simply: Crossover High School AU no one asked me to write and is slowly killing me





	1. Prologue

Raccoon City. Not many know it’s name; those who have can’t even pinpoint it on a map. Others only know it for being near the Arklay Mountains. The city isn’t known for much: Saint Michael Clock Tower, Raccoon Zoo, Raccoon Park, and most notably, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, a large corporation with many facilities within the city. With a population of over a hundred thousand, it does not attract too much attention. Frankly, it’s rather quiet for a city. Many of the residents have lived here their entire lives. Some newcomers decide it’s the best place for a fresh start.

Families can spend a day shopping at various stores or eating out downtown, or adults would spend their Friday night’s letting off a little steam after a hard week of work at the office at Jack’s Bar. There’s always something to do in Raccoon City.

It’s a different story for the adolescents. They can’t wait to get out and explore the rest of the world and see what it has to offer. Their naïve personalities have yet to be totally destroyed by the cruelty of the world. They can still see the hope and the wonder in the world instead of the woe that has consumed many.

High school is definitely the breaking point for the majority of them. They are forced to grow up within four years, and while some are eager, others are not prepared. The independence, the stability, even the thought of being an adult can be terrifying, but it does not hinder their spirits. Instead, it makes them decide to be strong and face their situations head on. No matter how bad things can get, they will still find a way to keep a smile on their face and continue to push forward.

That all changed today.

Police sirens were blaring all around the front of the school. Police officers are gearing up, shouting orders and preparing to enter the school. News vans and reporters circling around trying to get the latest scoop to improve their ratings. Parents and teens were being escorted away from the premises, some with tears in their eyes and others expressionless and frozen. No one had expected this to happen in their own town. Everyone hears of tragedy occurring somewhere in the world, but it’s never in their world, never in their neighborhood. Subconsciously, they always thought that they were safe from such disasters, but now, many have been pulled from their illusion of safety and pushed into the horrors of reality.

_“We are here at Raccoon High, where the school has been placed on an emergency lockdown-”_

_“-three weeks before graduation, students lives are in danger-”_

_“-some students have been evacuated-”_

_“-the police are unsure of how many students and staff are still awaiting to be evacuated-”_

_“-it is unknown how many have been injured or killed-”_

_“-as tragedy has struck this quiet town of Raccoon City. Today, the entire world will know it’s name.”_

Yeah, today, the world will know Raccoon City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, i didn't want to drag out and make it an unnecessarily long prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccoon High students return to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took forever to get an update for this. It went under MAJOR revisions like three times. As soon as I wrote a few chapters, new ideas came and I started over from scratch. Then personal stuff got in the way and my laptops motherboard fried, so yeah. Anyway, here is the first chapter. I dont know what else to say except please enjoy! Also, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. :)

_September, nine months earlier_

 

“Come on, get up! We’re gonna be late!”

Groggy and still half asleep, the older sibling made an obscure noise that was mixed between a yawn and a heavy sigh. “Get out, Claire!”

“It’s already 7:30! Get up!” Claire yelled as she yanked off Chris’s sheets, revealing her brother to be wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

“Hey!” Chris snapped. “Alright, I’m up! I’m up!”

“Kathy has breakfast ready, so move it!” Claire ordered as she left his room finally.

Now that he had a moment to collect himself, Chris realized what today was: his last first day of highschool. Wow, he couldn’t believe it. One day he’s in kindergarten putting glue in Jill’s hair, the next he’s a senior in highschool. Time really does fly by.

Snapping back to reality, Chris realized he only had fifteen minutes before he had to drive him, Claire, and Moira to school. He opted to skip breakfast in favor of a quick shower.

The hot water was soothing, and much better for waking him up than Claire screaming at him.

Returning for his room, he quickly put on a green shirt and a pair of jeans and rushed downstairs. It seems he wouldn’t have time for breakfast today. This year is already off to a great start.

“Chris, we have to go. Moira and I will be in the car,” Claire called from the front door.

“Christopher!” Kathy called. “I put some breakfast for you in tupperware. Eat when you get to school!”

“Thanks, Kathy,” he said entering the kitchen.

“Don’t forget to bring it home,” she said in a stern yet friendly manner.

“I won’t” he replied, chuckling and kissing her on the cheek.

“Have a great day!” she yelled as he shut the front door and began to run to the car.

From what he can hear, Moira had already put in one of her CD’s, the loud heavy metal or rock ones that Chris hates listening to in the morning. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but he he really isn’t in the mood to ‘rock out’ after being awake for barely a half hour. “Hurry up, Dwayne Johnson! We’re gonna be fucking late!” Moira yelled from the car.

He quickly hopped into the driver’s seat and immediately recognized the song. Evanescence’s Bring Me to Life. He’s got a soft spot for this song, he’ll admit that to himself, but he’ll be damned if he admits to Moira. Instead of turning it off, he instead lowers it. “You can play your music as long as you keep it low,” he says turning to look at Moira in the back seat.

“Thanks Chris. Now why don’t you get our asses to school before Barry flips out that we were late on our first day?”

He reverses out of the driveway, switches the gear to drive, and the journey continues. He likes driving to school in the morning. It gives him time to contemplate and reflect, especially today. Chris is still in disbelief that this is his last year to spend with his friends, not to mention his little sister. Leon better throw tons of parties this year.

Leon, one of his oldest friends, along with Jill. He’s known him since the sixth grade. He still remembers getting into trouble with him for pulling pranks on their classmates. He chuckles softly at the fond memories.

“What?” Claire asks.

“What?” Chris asked, turning to face her.

“You always do that,” Claire muses.

“Do what?” Chris asks.

“Zone out and laugh to yourself. Then I ask you about it and you’re at a loss for words. What were you thinking about?”

“Just...stuff I guess,” he says.

“Mhm...and this stuff, is it that you’re in your last year of highschool?”

Chris smiled inwardly. Claire sometimes knew him better than he knew himself. “Maybe.”

One more year to go. His life is only just beginning, which is a terrifying yet exciting feeling. On one hand, he realizes that he can pursue whatever future he wants. On the other, there won’t be anyone there to carry him anymore. Chris wasn’t a totally dependant person, but the thought that he always had the Burtons to rely on was comforting. He always will, just not in the same way.

“God, you’re such a sap,” Claire teased.

He smacked her playfully earning a laugh from her and Moira. “Shut up, we’re here,” Chris says pulling into the parking lot. He sees his friends already gathered around Leon’s car, so he pulls into the space next to him.

“Well, if it isn’t Chris Redfield!” Leon yelled as the trio exited the vehicle. Leon S. Kennedy: womanizer. With gorgeous blonde hair and an impressive physique for his age, although nowhere near Chris, Leon is a pro when it comes to girls. His charm is able to hypnotize any girl to go out with him, all except for the one that got away.

Sitting on the hood of his car was Helena Harper, a loyal friend who sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. She’s strong, fierce, and definitely someone who you want on your side. Last year, Leon pursued Helena, and she held him off for a while, but eventually succumbed to his charms. They didn’t last long however, both realizing their friendship was too important to risk.

Then there was the sweet Sherry Birkin, one of the kindest and purest people in the whole world. Rich beyond belief, although you couldn’t tell if you spoke with her, as she is the farthest thing away from a spoiled brat. She’s compassionate, caring, and is a lovely people person.

“Leon,” Chris started as they embraced in a hug. “It’s been a while. How was Spain?”

“You know, lot of nice looking Spanish girls over there. And look, you brought two lovely ladies just for me. How sweet.” Leon said referring to Claire and Moira.

“You spend more time doing your hair in the morning than any of us, Leon. You're the real woman of the group,” Claire joked coming over to hug him.

The only reason Chris and Leon had become such good friends was because of Claire. He and her have been best friends since she was in the third grade. At first, Chris wasn’t exactly too fond of Leon. He was immature, wild, and thought he was a bad influence on Claire. However, over the years, he began to mature and Chris realized that Claire was a positive influence in his life. And if Claire thought someone was a good person, Chris trusted her completely. It was the same way with her boyfriend, Steve. Chris still isn’t Steve’s biggest fan, but he likes the guy enough to have a conversation with him, although a rather short one.

“Hey guys!” Sherry came over to embrace each of them.

Claire and Sherry embraced in a tight hug. They were probably friends longer than Chris and Jill were, which says a lot.

“Come on girls, I got to fill you in on some boy drama,” yanking Claire’s arm and gesturing for the other girls to follow.

“Chris, if Newt can’t drop me off after work, can you pick me up?” she asked from the distance.

“Sure!” He yelled back, offering a  wave goodbye.

“Limp kid works at the café now?” Leon asked.

Chris slapped his arm at the remark. “Don’t be an ass.”

Newt was a mostly quiet kid, never really bothered anyone and usually didn’t speak unless spoken to. At least that was what Chris knew of him, barely knowing him. He kept around Alby, Teresa, and Minho, the latter the only one Chris really knew. During their sophomore year, Newt stopped showing up to school towards the end of the year, only to return the following year with a noticeable limp. Everyone asked but he kept quiet about it. Gossip ensued about the poor boy and some started calling him ‘limp kid’ and other rude nicknames. Chris hated how childish teenagers could be.

“Sorry,” Leon rubbed at his arm where Chris hit him.

“Jill here yet?” Chris asked. “I didn’t get the chance to text her.”

“Yeah, she said she would meet you in homeroom, come on.”

* * *

 

“Damn, any of you have chapstick I can borrow?”

The trio of girls in the bathroom stood staring at their reflection, rummaging through their purses and applying make-up to their faces. Teresa didn’t care too much about makeup, but definitely used a lot less than Harriet and Sonya.

“Gosh, you guys are pathetic,” Brenda spoke up, the least feminine of them all. She had a sort of tomboyish charm to her, but was definitely still considered one of the prettier girls in the school.

“You know,” Harriet spoke up in between applying her lipstick, “apparently we are getting a few new kids this year, and a couple are supposed to be really hot guys.”

“Which means they will most likely be total jerks,” Teresa said while fixing her hair.

The sound of the door opening alerted the quartet to fellow classmates entering, revealing familiar faces and giggles. “Hey, Claire. Sherry.” Teresa said.

“Hey guys!” Sherry said with such enthusiasm. “How was your summer?”

The girls engaged in a long conversation, which ranged from their summer experiences to boys they liked to some beauty tips. After a while, the first bell of the day had rung, alerting the students to report to their homerooms. “Damn,” Helena sighed.

They finished up as quickly as they could and headed towards their classes.

* * *

 

The blonde boy walked down the hall with his headphones in his ears, some indie rock his playlist choice for the day. His one arm lay rested on his shoulder gripping the strap of his messenger bag, his brown eyes lingering on the door at the end of the hallway.

He opened the door and sat near the back of the room, away from most of the students and their ruckus. Once he was seated comfortably, he pulled out his journal and a pencil and opened it to the page where he left off at home.

It was a silly sketch he was working on, but it was nice to draw once in a while. It was simply two people sitting on a park bench. Newt didn’t consider himself Picasso by any means, but his drawings were quite good. In a quick moment, he would feel the urge to draw or write something, sometimes even in the middle of the night when he would have trouble sleeping, which was almost every night.

“Newt,” A voice spoke interrupting his drawing. He turned to see a random classmate of his. Stephanie, he thought. He wasn’t too sure. “You’re wanted in the office,” she said.

 _Swell,_ he thought. He nodded to her and packed up his things. He could only wonder what they want now. Maybe they wanted to check up on him again or offer more counseling. He appreciated their concern, of course, but it became annoying after a while.

Once he reached the office, he was immediately greeted by the secretary, Ms. Hunnigan. “Ah, Newt. Perfect timing.”

“Hi Ms. Hunnigan. How was your summer?”

“Good, thank you for asking. How about you? How have you been?”

Again with the questions. Although, he kind of set himself up for that one. He should have just asked her why he was called down here. He offered up a generic explanation and they engaged in small talk for a brief moment.

“Anyway, you’re probably wondering why you were called down here. Principal Benford thought it would be a good idea for you to show around one of our new students, being that his schedule is practically identical to yours.”

 _Marvelous. Bloody marvelous._ “Sure thing. Where is he?”

Ms. Hunnigan pointed behind Newt towards a row of chairs on the wall, with a brunette boy sitting in the middle seat, books on his lap and head facing down looking at his schedule. It seemed like he was trying to memorize the classroom numbers and the teachers names. _Precious_ , Newt chucked inwardly.

“His name is Thomas. Try to get him to make some friends if you can.”

“Will do my best.”

He left Ms. Hunnigan without another word, not exactly thrilled about this arrangement. New kids were always a pain to show around. Newt had done it a few times before, and he was sick of it by now. But he knew being the new kid wasn’t easy, so he would be as nice as he could.

“Uh, Thomas?”

The boy looked up from his schedule fo face Newt. “Yeah, that’s me,” he said with a small smile.

“I’m Newt. I guess I’ll be your tour guide for the next few days.”

Newt took a minute to examine the newbie. He seemed he was almost as tall as him, Thomas’ hair spiked up making him appear taller. He seemed like he worked out, his build more muscular compared to Newt’s petite frame. He was wearing a white and black baseball tee, khakis, and sneakers, contrasting with Newt’s button up shirt under a sweater accompanied by black skinny jeans and nice shoes. He seems like a typical guy at this school. Odds are, these two won’t be friends.

“Oh, cool,” Thomas said as he got up from his seat. Forgetting that his books were on his laps, they dropped onto the floor with a loud clang.

Thomas sighed and rushed down to pick up his fallen books, Newt joining to help him. “Oh, god. I’m off to a great start aren’t I?” He joked.

“Not that bad, greenie,” Newt smiled, rising after helping pick up the books. “We better get to homeroom, we need to get our lockers assigned.”

“Okay,” Thomas said, opening the office door and gesturing for Newt to exit first. “After you.”

“Oh, what a gentleman.”

They spent the journey back to homeroom and their next few classes laughing and making sarcastic comments to one another. Despite seeming like total opposites, Newt was enjoying himself. Maybe the new kid won’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Lunch. The only time when everyone could meet together with their friends for the day. For some, this was the only time they got to see each other. For others, it was time to do an assignment that was due the next period. For Chris, it was to be harassed by his best friend.

“Come on, Jill. I really don’t want to go.”

“You have to Chris! You’re my best friend, you’re practically required to go!”

While walking around the cafeteria, Jill was trying to drag Chris to see some movie that he thought was horrible and overrated. To make it worse, it was some sappy chick-flick. He _really_ didn’t want to go to that.

“Come on, Chris. I only get one night off this week! Please?” she begged.

Chris dared not to look her in the eye right now, or any chance of him winning this argument would be gone. “Can’t Claire or Helena or someone go with you?”

“Claire is working and Helena already has plans. I wanna go with my best friend, come on!” she said, pulling on his arm. At this point, he knew fighting was of no use, so he reluctantly agreed to go with her, earning him a hug.

“Thanks, Chris! I’ll buy the popcorn.”

“Better be a large.”

After finding the table where their friends were, they greeted one another and took their seats.”Hey, Rebecca. How have you been?”

Rebecca Chambers, the senior who skipped two grades. Ridiculously smart and incredibly nice, Rebecca is always willing to help out when she can. “Hey Chris. I’ve been good. Busy summer, but glad to be back in school.”

“At least someone is,” Jill snickered.

“Where’s Sheva been?” Chris asked. “I haven’t seen her all day.”

“She’s still on vacation,” Helena said. “Said she’d be back on Monday.”

Chris returned to eating his lunch, listening to others talk instead of doing the talking. He actually enjoyed hearing his friends talk about normal things other than gossip.

“Gossip time!” Claire exclaimed as she and Moira reached the table.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Chris thought. “Really, Claire?” he asked.

“Not the bad kind. You shush!” she jokingly pointed. “While Mrs. Trevor is on maternity leave, there is going to be a sub for the next few months. Sherry thinks it’s one of her dad’s scientist friends, and he’s supposed to be really hot!”

“Ooh, more eye candy around here. Thank god.”

“What, I’m not good enough for you, Helena?” Leon said reaching the table, coming to sit next to Claire.

“I need a man who can last more than two minutes, Leon.”

The whole table, with the exception of Leon, burst into a laughing fit while Leon did his best to ignore the ridicule. Leon changed the subject to sports, discussing the practice and game schedule with Chris. Leon was the captain of the soccer team and Chris was the captain of the football team, so they tended to share ideas on how to boost morale and offered each other tips that the other may have overlooked.

“Also,” Leon started, “Minho is  having a party this weekend at his house. Everyone better be there!”

Most of them agreed to go, except Rebecca. She isn’t really the party type. Chris wasn’t either, but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn’t go.

“Be right back,” Claire said as she stood from the table, noticing a certain blonde enter the cafeteria. “Gotta tell Newt the café schedule for next week.”

Upon reaching him, Claire realized Newt had entered the cafeteria followed by a boy she didn’t know, a rather attractive boy she might say, if she wasn’t with Steve. “Newt!” she called to him, grabbing his attention. Once he noticed her, he changed his path toward the redhead.

“Hey, Claire. What’s up?”

She started to go over the scheduling changes, since their manager had just fired their most recent hire. She was a sweet girl, but she wasn’t very bright. Once she was done, she introduced herself to the brunette boy that was with Newt. “I’m Claire, by the way.”

“Thomas. Nice to meet you.”

“He’s’ new. I’m showing him around for a couple days, just until he gets used to the school.”

“That’s nice. Well, have fun!” she said, winking and turning to leave.

“So, am I allowed to sit with you and your friends or should I fulfill the new kid cliché and sit alone?”

Newt chucked at that. “You might not want these guys as friends. Come on.”

Newt brought Thomas over to his friend group, hoping to help Thomas make a few friends. The whole table called Newt’s name when they saw him. “Hey, guys. This is Thomas. Be nice to the greenie, alright?”

“Hey, shank,” Minho greeted.

Each of them said their hellos, and the pair sat down. “Where’s Teresa?”

“She ran to the bathroom,” Alby said with his mouthful, in which Newt replied with a sarcastic remark about chewing his food.

“Teresa?” Thomas asked. “Would that be Teresa Agnes?”

Newt blinked a couple times before he started, “Uh, yeah actually. How did you kno-”

“Thomas?” Teresa interrupted Newt.

The brunette looked up to see his old childhood friend standing there with a shocked expression. She squealed and immediately ran to him while he got up from the table to embrace her. For some odd reason, Newt couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy, which he couldn’t explain.

“Guess she knows this shank,” Minho stated.

Apparently, Thomas had lived here for a few years as a kid, and he and Teresa had been best friends. After Teresa had calmed down enough for it to turn back into a normal conversation, Minho announced the party he was hosting this weekend.

“Awesome!” Alby cheered.

“Count me out, Min,” Newt said.

Minho started to make a pouty face at Newt, but Newt just started throwing grapes at him telling him to stop.

“Hey, come on dude,” Thomas nudged Newt, “You can’t leave me alone for my first party in Raccoon City.”

Newt frowned at Thomas. “Not cool, greenie.”

“Is that a yes?” Thomas asked with a smile.

God, that smile. What Newt wouldn’t do if he could just kis- wait, what? _What the hell was I just thinking?_ He ignored the thought and looked into Thomas’ eyes, and he knew he lost. “I hate you, Tommy.”

That was a yes.

* * *

“A dollar ninety-five is your change. Have a nice day ma’am!” Claire smiled.

As soon as school was over, she and Newt had to rush over to the café for their afternoon shifts. Mary’s Café. The café wasn’t a bad job to have; they enjoyed their co-workers company, the pay was decent, and the regular customers left large tips. It was just a demanding job, being on your feet for few hours and having to be treated like scum by the older rude customers. They started at four and worked until closing at ten, which means they wouldn’t  be able to leave until almost eleven, and the only time they had for homework was right before their shift. Ah, the joy of being a teenager.

“So how was your last first day back, Newt?” Claire asked after handing the last customer their order.

“It was alright,” Newt said while washing some dishes, a part of the job he really didn’t enjoy, but he knew he had to do his part. “Boring teachers going over boring lessons. What about you?”

“It was good. It was nice to see everyone again.”

Silence took over between the duo as they continued on with their work. They weren’t the closest of friends, so sometimes they would force conversation, more like Claire would, but she didn’t push him too much.

It was now a little after eight o’ clock. While Claire was serving an order to a table, Newt heard the bell of the door ring and moved towards the counter as a new customer was approaching. “Hi, welcome to-” Newt paused.

“Hey, man.”

It was Thomas. He and Teresa walked in together. “Hey, Newt!” Teresa greeted.

“Hey guys, what can I get you?”

“The usual for me, please,” Teresa said to Newt, already handing him ten dollars. Her latte only came to about three bucks, but she always let Newt put the change in the tip jar. He loved her for that. “I’m gonna grab a table Thomas.”

“What about you, greenie?”

“You ever gonna stop calling me that?”

“Maybe after a month. Sorry, Tommy.”

They continued to talk for a few minutes while Newt made Teresa’s drink, Thomas still unsure of what he wanted. In the end, he asked for Newt to surprise him. Thomas paid, Newt handed over the two drinks, and they said their goodbyes. Newt couldn’t help but stare at the pair sitting at the table by the window.

“He’s cute.”

Newt turned to see Claire smiling at him.

“So why don’t you bloody ask him out, then?” Newt grumbled and walked over to wipe the counter.

“Come on, Newt. I don’t have to be your best friend to notice your staring.”

“Claire, I am not having this conversation with you right now.”

After bickering back and forth for a few minutes, and Newt threatening not to drive her home, Claire relented and went to start cleaning some things now so they could leave a little earlier.

When Teresa and Thomas were finished, they quickly waved to Newt as they left the café. Newt went over to clean their table, only to turn around at the door opening again to see Thomas walking back in. “You forget something Tommy?”

Thomas just offered him a small napkin. “What’s this?” Newt asked frowning.

“My number. Text me about the party. Since I’m dragging you there I could at least go with you. See you around, Newt.” Thomas smiled and left the café.

Newt put the napkin in his pocket and turned to see Claire smile and wink at him.

“You just lost your ride home, Claire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know there wasnt much going on besides Newtmas, and I apologize for that, but dont worry, there is a lot more to this story than just that. That just happened to come first. Theres still a lot of RE to establish in this story. Next chapter, we meet Piers, Jake, and Wesker. ALSO, I have decided that instead of making a plan when the next update comes, I am not making a plan. Every time I plan an update, it never works out. This way, it may actually work out. Also, dont expect much smut, I dont think Ill be able to write good smut scenes, but who knows? Anyway, feel free to leave any comments, I welcome and accept criticism. I'll admit these two fandoms together is a little odd, but I love them a lot. That's all, I'll stop rambling. Have a good day, spread some love! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Fallin' For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since The Death Cure is being released today, I thought I'd thought I'd upload a new chapter!  
> Can't wait to see the movie later today! (and completely DREADING page 250.....)  
> Anyways, enjoy! There's probably some errors, but I'll look over it again over the weekend and make the corrections.

The screaming of her alarm clock unfortunately woke her from her deep slumber. Helena groaned as she turned over, slamming her hand down to shut it up. Even though it was a weekend, she still had to go for her morning run. Seven in the morning was still early, but it was better than doing at six on the weekdays.

She quickly rolled out of her bed, tiredly put on her running gear, grabbed her phone and earbuds, and left her house. Helena made it mandatory that she ran for at least half hour to an hour a day, more if she could. 

She was listening to ‘Don’t Take The Money’ by Bleachers when she was nearing the twenty-five minute mark. She couldn’t help but sing along in her head.

_ You steal the air out of my lungs _

_ You make me feel it _

Helena didn’t have a chance to continue singing along because while she was zoned out singing in her head, she and another runner had collided into one another and collapsed on the pavement.

“Shit,” Helena groaned rubbing at her side.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” the male next to her said.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Helena turned look over at the guy to make sure he wasn’t hurt. To her surprise, when she looked over at him, she saw a very attractive hazel eyed boy with hair like coffee. He also was wearing tight fit running gear that made his muscular form very apparent. Helena couldn’t help but to feel heat rise to her face at the hot guy she had just collided into.

“Me neither,” the boy said as he stood up, offering her a hand to help her up.

She quickly accepted his offer and offered him her thanks.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“I’m tougher than I look,” she said smiling. Shen then offered him her hand and said, “I’m Helena.”

The man happily took her hand in his and replied, “Piers. Sorry to collide and dash, but I’ve gotta get going.”

“Me too,” she said, a hint of sadness laced in her voice. “See ya around.”

Piers took off continuing his run again, and Helena couldn’t help but to stare at him as he ran away, eyes focusing on his lower region. “ _ God _ , what a sweet ass.”

* * *

 

Even on her days off, Claire had found herself stuck in the cafe once again. She and Sherry wanted to have a lunch date, so Claire told her to go to the cafe in order to get free food and drinks, one of the perks of working there. 

“How are things with you and Steve?” Sherry asked before sipping her tea.

“They’re good. He’ll be back from visiting his dad on Sunday. It’ll be nine months in October. I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, to think you could have had a baby in that time span,” Sherry joked, causing Claire to almost spit out her drink. “Can you not?” she managed to get out in between laughs.

Sherry apologized and the girls continued to discuss their love lives, or in Sherry’s case, the lack of one. It wasn’t that Sherry didn’t have the chance to date someone, it’s just that no one she found was deemed worth dating. “What about Jake?” Claire asked.

“Jake? What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Sher! Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the way he looks at you. Plus, you are the only one he pretty much talks to.”

Jake Muller. The kid was a mystery. He wasn’t antisocial by any means, but he just didn’t think of any of his classmates worth his time, except for Sherry. They were paired together for a science project last year, and that was the first time Sherry had heard him speak. Sherry couldn’t deny the fact that he was very attractive. He was tall and broad, you could easily tell he worked out, and his icy blue eyes so easy to get lost in. He also had a noticeable scar running down his left cheek. Sherry was always curious, but never wanted to invade his privacy.

“No. We’re just friends, that’s all. I think you’re blowing it out of proportion,” Sherry said, rejecting the idea of her and Jake being together.

“Maybe just talk to him on Monday again when you see him. Come to think of it, I didn’t see him in school this week.”

“Me neither,” Sherry said. Jake hadn’t even crossed her mind. She felt terrible at the realization. 

“Can I get you guys anything else for free or will you be freeing up a table now?” a British accent interrupted their conversation. Newt was standing in front of them, coffee pot in hand, hair a mess, clothes filthy. 

“What the heck happened to you?” Claire inquired.

“Baking accident.  _ Someone  _ was supposed to do some baking yesterday before she left and I had to do it for her,” Newt said to Claire.

The redhead burst into a laughing fit, apologizing to Newt for not remembering to do so and promising to let him leave early next time they worked together. “Alright, we’ll get out of here now. You coming to the party tonight?” 

“Unfortunately.”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure  _ Thomas  _ will be there,” she said with a sly smile, quickly making an exit.

If Newt could have thrown something at the redhead, he would have.

* * *

 

A black SUV with two teenage passengers had pulled into the driveway of the large house. Minho had stepped out from the passenger seat while Chris left the driver’s seat. “Thanks for helping me load all this klunk, Chris.”

“It’s not a problem, Minho,” Chris said as he opened the trunk to start unloading all the alcohol Minho had purchased from his source. He wasn’t thrilled it was in a more dangerous part of the city, not that Raccoon wasn’t a safe place to live,  but he wouldn’t feel right if Minho had gone alone.

“You and your sisters coming tonight?” the Asian boy asked, taking out one of the kegs.

“I think so. And you do know that Moira isn’t technically my sister right?”

“Well, yeah, but I think that blood isn’t everything. I mean, family is definitely important, but sometimes friends are your true family.”

Chris couldn’t agree more. After everything the Burtons had helped him and Claire with, he even thought family wasn’t a strong enough word for them. He loved them just like they were his parents, but no one could ever take their place in his heart…

“Chris? You good man?”

Chris didn’t even realize he was standing on Minho’s porch staring into nothing. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s finish unloading all this so I can go home and make sure the girls are getting ready.”

“Good that,” Minho replied, going to retrieve more of the alcohol.

* * *

 

“Newton?” a woman’s voice came from outside his bedroom door.

“Come on in, Martha. I’m dressed.”

Newt had spent the last half hour worrying about what to wear to the party. First of all, he was out of his element here. He wasn’t a party person to begin with, so he was already a bit anxious about the night. He wanted to look good in front of everybody without overdoing it. After numerous failed attempts at outfits, he settled for a dark grey button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up, black  skinny jeans, and a pair of nice sneakers.

The door opened to reveal the housekeeper. “You’re friend is here, should I send him up?” Martha asked.

“No, I’ll come down. Thank you, Martha.”

Newt told Thomas that he would drive the pair to the party, but since Minho’s house was only a ten minute walk from Newt’s house, Thomas insisted that they walk together.  _ “We’ll become best friends faster the more time we spend together!” _ Thomas  insisted. Newt chuckled inwardly reminiscing about the conversation they had after school yesterday. Secretly, he was worried about his leg. It didn’t really bother him too much unless he strained it, but maybe if he sits at the party he would be fine. He didn’t want yet another person constantly asking if he was okay.

Newt began to walk down the steps when he was Thomas standing in the foyer. “Hey, Tommy.”

“Hey Newt!” Thomas greeted, ecstatic as ever. “Don’t you look all handsome? And you didn’t tell me you were rich!” he said, admiring the mansion he found himself in.

Newt blushed slightly at Thomas’ compliment. Newt took in Thomas’ outfit: a maroon henley with black pants. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” Newt found himself flirting with the boy. Realizing that, he was quick to change the conversation. “And my aunt Ava is rich, not me.” It was true. Newt never wanted any of his aunt’s money, even though she insisted on buying him more than what he needed. He was grateful for all of her help, of course. If it wasn’t for her, he’d probably be living with some random foster family, or worse. He couldn’t thank her enough for taking him in after everything that had happened.

“Still, I’m sure she left you some nice things in her will,” Thomas joked.

“Not funny, Tommy,” Newt chuckled as he nudged him. “Come on, the faster we get there, the faster I can leave.” Newt said as the pair walked out the front door.

“Oh, you’ve never been to a party with me before though. Once I got you in my grip, you ain’t ever getting out!”

If he was being honest with himself, Newt was actually a bit scared at how true that last part of his sentence was.

* * *

 

No matter how many girls Chris had gotten to know over the years, not one could explain to him a legitimate  reason that girls had to get dressed for an occasion together. So now, he was stuck sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie with Barry until Claire, Moira, Jill, and Sherry were done getting ready.

“Do I have to go over the rules again, or do you have them memorized?” Barry asks, turning away from the movie, which turned out to be a dud. While Moira always suggested to lie to Barry about going to a party, Chris and Claire knew that Barry and Kathy have done way too much for them to be dishonest. They said that if they told the truth, Barry and Kathy would appreciate it more and let them go out. Luckily for them, they were right.

“No, sir,” Chris chuckled. “I’m the designated driver, I won’t be drinking. I will also make sure Claire and Moira don’t as well.” That last part was the only lie he ever told to Barry. Honestly, he felt horrible lying to Barry, but he knew Claire and Moira only had two or three drinks at most, and that was it. They knew how let loose enough without losing control. He promised them he would cover for them as long as they didn’t go overboard. “And we are to be back home by midnight.”

“Actually,” Kathy started as she entered the room, “I have decided to bend Barry’s rules just for tonight. You can stay out later as long as you guys send us texts once in a while and are being responsible.”

“What?” Barry asked.

The two got into a small argument, as most couples do when it concerns their children. And just like most couples, the woman had won the argument.  She even got Barry to start cooking dinner while she had to go pick up Polly from a playdate. “I know you always are, but I feel better saying it again: be responsible, Chris.” Kathy said as she was leaving.

“Yes, ma’am.”

After about another fifteen minutes, and some yelling on the outside of Claire’s bedroom door, the girls were ready to go to the party.

* * *

 

Highschool parties: music blasting so loud you can’t hear the person next to you speaking, girls are dancing on tables trying to impress the boys they like, guys chanting their best friend to chug their ninth beer. In other words, it was  _ not  _ Newt’s idea of how to spend a Saturday night. Normally, he would either spend it hanging out at Alby’s house watching a movie or playing video games, or spend it at home writing, drawing, or playing and practicing music. It was safe to say he was out of his comfort zone, but all along the way here, Thomas ensured him that you never experience life unless you step outside your comfort zone. That was the only reason he hasn’t left yet. That, and that he wanted to spend as much time with Thomas as he could.

Newt, Thomas, Alby and Teresa were seated on Minho’s sofa while Brenda, Sonya, Harriet and Winston were sitting on the floor resting their arms on the coffee table. Even though he really didn’t want to be here, Newt couldn’t deny that he was actually having fun. Everyone else was on their third or fourth drink, but Newt decided to stick with soda. 

“So who wants to play spin the bottle?” Brenda asked.

The guys all laughed and groaned while the girls giggled. “What are we, twelve?” Newt asked.

“She only wants to play so she can make out with Tom!” Teresa got out through her laughing fit. Newt actually got a bit angry at that, again not knowing where it came from.

“Shut up! Come on guys, dont be such wusses!”

“I’m down!” Minho said, finally coming back over to the group after talking to some girl.

They all reluctantly agreed, and Minho spun first. The bottle landed on Harriet. Harriet blushed as Minho moved over to kiss her, a bit longer than one would normally do in this game. The group cheered them on as their lips were entwined. Sonya demanded to spin next, landing on Alby, who hesitantly made his way over to kiss the blonde.

Next was Brenda, and to Newt’s dismay, it landed on Thomas. He only laughed and smiled and pulled her in to kiss him, his hands cupping her face. Newt got a sudden urge of anger, but calmed down when Alby, noticing him tense up, grabbed his shoulder and frowned at him. “You okay, man?”

“Perfect,” he spat.

The game continued on, and eventually it was Newt’s turn. This time, it landed on Minho. The gang started laughing as Newt and Minho flustered. “Come on guys! You gotta kiss!” Teresa shouted. 

“Can it be on the cheek?” Minho asked, but received a bunch of boos.

“Come on, just get it bloody over with already,” Newt said.

The two boys hesitated while leaning in, but wanting to get it over, Newt quickly pecked him on the lips and moved back to his seat. “How cute!” Brenda exclaimed!

“Yeah, maybe they can go on a double date with you and Thomas, Bren!” Harriet said.

Newt gave her a dirty glare, but she was too focused on Brenda to notice.

“Tom, your turn!” Teresa said.

Thomas spun, and Newt could swear that the bottle was spinning for hours. He was dreading have to watch Thomas kiss someone else. Why though? They were only friends, and it’s not like Newt liked him or anything... _ Oh, shit! _ Newt cursed internally at his revelation. He was falling for Tommy.

He was interrupted from his contemplation when he noticed everyone staring and cheering at him. Only then did he notice who the bottle had landed on: himself.

He looked over to Thomas to see the boy scratching the back of his head, his cheeks forming a noticeable redness. “Uh, Newt? Could ya help me out so I’m not a loser?”

Newt froze. He was about to kiss Thomas.  _ He  _ was about to  _ kiss _ Thomas! His heart started racing, he could feel his body temperature rise. Forgetting that he had been staring at the brunette without saying anything, he spoke up before anyone noticed his mind was elsewhere. “Uh, yeah sure.”

“God, do we really have to watch these ugly shanks go to town?” Gally asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.  _ Why is he even here? Minho had said he would not invite Gally for him. _

“Jealous cause no one wants to kiss you, slinthead?” Thomas said to Gally. Newt should have probably warned him about his temper. 

Gally’s voice rose as he and Thomas got into a small argument, before Minho just told Gally to get lost. Gally was fine to leave, giving a dirty look to Thomas and Newt, for different reasons.

“This time,” Sonya said, trying to bring everyone back to the game, “it has to be longer than his and Minho’s kiss!”

“Yeah, and with some tongue!” Winston said.

_ Oh. My. God. _

“Fine. I am not a wuss! Watch!”

Without another word, Thomas leaned in to capture Newt in a sweet embrace, placing one hand on Newt’s cheek. Newt couldn’t help but place a hand on Thomas’s shoulder in return.  _ He was kissing Thomas! _ The kiss slow and tender, and Newt didn’t think it could be more perfect. That is, until Thomas slid his tongue into Newt’s mouth. Newt reciprocated this action, and their tongues were battling for dominance. Just as it began, however, it was over. Thomas had pulled away, leaving Newt gasping for a breath he didn’t know he needed.

They just stared at each other for a brief moment, ignoring their friends screams and remarks. “Not bad, Newt,” Thomas chuckled.

“Uh...yeah, you too, Tommy.”

The game continued on, and Newt excused himself to refill his beverage, unaware he was being followed.

“You know,” Alby’s voice startling Newt, causing him to spill a bit of soda he was pouring, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were enjoying that kiss.”

“And if  _ I  _ didn’t know any better, I would splash my drink in your face.”

A bit later, everyone had started to dance. Well, except Newt. He was perfectly fine sitting down and being away from everyone. That is until Thomas came over and started tugging Newt’s arm. Newt was protesting the whole time, but Thomas had won. They were dancing in the middle of Minho’s living room, Thomas not leaving Newt’s side, which he was thankful for since he didn’t want to be here, but if he was, he wanted it to be with Tommy. Everyone were laughing with one another as they were dancing, but Newt only saw Thomas. He shut everyone out, the loud music nothing but a faint sound now, as he lost himself staring at the brunette.

* * *

 

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

While Chris wasn’t really a drinker as much as Leon and his other friends, it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy watching them do a keg stand. Currently, he and Parker were supporting Josh by his legs while he was chugging as much beer as he could. When he finished, the boys all cheered him on, patting him on the back and taking a drink in his name. Chris decided now would be a good time to check on Claire and Moira, having not seen them in a while. 

He navigated himself through the crowd, occasionally bumping into someone by accident, and located the two with their friends.

“Boys are so stupid,” Jill said to Chris sipping her beer.

“What? The keg stand? Don’t knock it till you try it,” Chris joked.

“Is that a challenge?” Moira asked.

“Don’t even think about it, or we’ll leave right now,” Chris threatened.

Moira gasped dramatically and continued on giving him sassy comments, while Claire and Sherry decided to go dance for a little bit. “Chris!” a voice called to him.

He turned around to see Parker walking to him. “I wanna introduce you to our newest teammate. This is Piers,” he said turning towards the brown haired boy that followed.

Helena almost choked on her drink, causing Jill to check on her.

“Nice to meet you, Piers. I’m Chris, the team captain.”

Chris offered his hand out and Piers took it. “Nice to meet you too.”

The guys then proceeded to talk about football for a bit, how Piers hasn’t started practice yet because the coach wants to get all of his medical records and physical before he starts.

Moira noticed how Helena’s attitude had changed all of a sudden. Asking her what the matter was, Helena told Jill and Moira today’s earlier events on how she met the guy, and how hot he was.

During one of Piers’s laughing fits, caused by Chris’s cheesy and horrible jokes, he saw a familiar face in the corner of his eye.

“Hey, I bumped into you this morning. Helena, right?” he asked approaching her. 

“Uh, yeah. Small world huh?”

Jill and Moira, after greeting the boy, decided to excuse themselves from the conversation, offering Helena a wink as they left.

“So, I’m guessing you're new here?”

“Yeah, moved here in August. My dad is in the military, so we move around a lot. He’s stationed about an hour a way, we moved where my mom could find a job. I was supposed to start school this week, but paperwork fell through, so I start Monday,” Piers said. 

“Cool. Maybe we could grab lunch?” Helena asked.

“That would be nice. Thanks,” the boy smiled. God, what a perfect jawline. 

“Don’t mention it. Wouldn’t want you sit alone on your first day,” Helena smiled back.

* * *

 

Monday. The day everyone dreads. No matter how old you are, where you are going, what job you have, or what school you attend, nobody likes Mondays. Little did Chris know, this Monday wouldn’t turn out to be so bad.

“Hey,” Jill said coming over to his locker. “The new sub for biology is in today. Kinda hot.”

“Well maybe you will actually pay attention in class for once,” Chris said shutting his locker.

“Oh, please. I could spend the entire year not paying attention and I would  _ still  _ have better grades than you!”

Although Chris didn’t like to admit it,  he wasn’t the smartest one in the school. He had passing grades, yes, but they could definitely be better than B’s and C’s. Truth be told, he hadn’t even finished looking at colleges yet. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go to college. School wasn’t really for him, not that he didn’t want to learn, but it just felt like trying to memorize a bunch of information that was forced down your throat only to take a test and forget it all the next day.

“Also,” Jill said, “Sheva is back today. She expects to see us all at lunch and to catch up after school, so when you finish practice, text me or her. Let Claire know as well.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

The two made their way to their biology class together and sat down in two empty seats next to each other. They still had a few minutes to themselves before class started, so Jill began to discuss the new substitute and claiming how he was ‘so impossibly hot’. It’s amazing how girls fuss over a crush, exaggerating to no end about their appearances. 

The bell had rung, and the teacher had entered the class at the same moment. “Good morning, students,” the blonde haired man said. “While Mrs. Trevor is out on maternity leave, I will be your teacher.”

Chris just sat there, frozen and staring at the man. For once, Jill was right: this guy was  _ hot. _

‘ _ Did I just call my teacher hot? A  _ guy  _ teacher?’ _

He had blonde hair slicked back, and was wearing a tight black dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. You could definitely see the muscles under his clothing. His eyes were like an ocean, feeling like he could get swept away in them. His voice pulled him further to depths he was falling for this man, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to break free.

“I am Mr. Wesker.”

* * *

 

Newt was pulling out his books from his locker and placing them in his satchel when he heard someone approach his locker. He didn’t even turn to look who it was because he already knew. When he finally closed his locker, he saw Alby staring at him, unable to read his expression. “Everything okay?” Newt asked.

“I should be asking you that. Why did you leave the party so early?”

Newt turned and started walking to his next class, Alby following behind. “I was tired, that was all.”  _ Great, lie to your best friend. _ “Plus, I wanted to record some stuff for a song I’ve been working on.”  _ That part was somewhat true at least. _

“You should have told me, I wouldn’t have let you go alone. You’ve been acting weird lately, you had me worried.”

Newt sighed and stopped to face his best friend. He was glad he had friends who cared, but it was so frustrating having everyone worry about you all the time. Newt took a breath and calmed down.  “Sorry, Alby. But I’m good, really. And don’t worry, Tommy  _ insisted  _ on walking me home when he saw me leave.”

Alby stayed quiet for a while and they continued their journey to their class. It wasn’t until they were both seated when Alby spoke again. “Your weird behavior lately...would that have to do with  _ Tommy _ ?” Alby mocked.

Newt just threw his eraser at him as Alby laughed.

* * *

 

Helena was happy that Piers took up her offer of having lunch with her today. However, she forgot that Sheva had come back today, so she asked Piers if he didn’t mine eating with her friends. He happily accepted, eager to meet new people.

“Hey, Sheva!” Helena said when she had reached the table. Most of their friends were sitting around her, listening to her stories from her trip to Africa. Sheva paused her story to embrace Helena in a hug. “It’s so good to see you! How have you been, Helena?”

“Great. Oh, and guys, this is Piers. Piers, you remember Jill, Chris, and then there’s everyone else.”

The group welcomed the new boy and they sat, listening to more of Sheva’s stories. After that, they had made plans on how to celebrate Sheva’s return. Claire had to decline due to work, and Steve felt a bit strange going without her so he declined as well, but Sheva was kind enough to invite Piers along as well. “I see the way you are staring at him,” Sheva chuckled to Helena in private.

Great, if everyone saw her staring, that must mean Piers noticed as well. Fabulous. 

“Hey, what’s Sherry doing over there?” Leon asked, pointing to Sherry sitting with a boy who looked a bit familiar.

“Just catching up with old friends,” Claire said.

* * *

 

Sherry had made it her mission to find Jake today, even if she had to look everywhere. Lucky for her, she found him on her way to her locker. “Jake!” she called out, but he couldn’t hear her with his headphones on. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm so he would notice her.

“Oh, hey Sherry,” Jake said, pleasantly surprised to see her.

The two started to play catch up, filling in on how they have been spending their summers. Sherry had asked Jake to lunch, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

“You know,” Jake said between chewing his apple, “I never thanked you enough last year for helping me out with that project. Without that A, I would have failed the class.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Sherry tried to dismiss while waving her hands. “You have the ability, you’re just lazy,” she chuckled.

“You’re probably right,” he chuckled.

Silence fell over the two as they had run out of things to talk about, and it wasn’t long before the bell rang. After they two said their goodbyes, Sherry turned back around and called after him. “A few of my friends are getting together later. I don’t know what we're doing, but would you wanna come?”

Jake smiled, but politely declined. “Thanks, but I can’t. See you around, supergirl.”

* * *

 

Newt had given up on finishing his homework and threw his books back into his bag. He’ll just have to copy it from Alby tomorrow morning. He got up from his seat at the desk and moved to the other side of the room, picking up his guitar that was resting on its stand. He moved to sit down on the bed, grabbing a pick off of the nightstand next to the bed. He barely got to play a few chords before his phone started to ring.

He quickly fished it out of his pocket and his heart dropped when he saw who was calling him. It was Thomas. He immediately answered the call and pulled the phone up to his ear. “‘Hello?”

_ “Hey, Newt. Would you wanna hang out tomorrow night?” _

“What, you miss me already Tommy?” Newt teased.

_ “Oh, Newt, I am so lost without you!”  _ Thomas dramatically replied.  _ “Come on, man. We can do whatever you want. Play video games, watch a movie, get some food. You name it!” _

“Hey, if you’re asking me to hang out, you should have a plan. Am I right?”

_ “Fine, fine. How about we go see that crappy new horror movie that just came out?” _

Normally, Newt wouldn’t mind going to see a movie. He wasn’t scared of them, because the plot was stupid most of the time, the acting was bad, and every ‘scary’ moment was laughable. But now, he wasn’t so sure. Over the weekend, he finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on his new friend, and he didn’t want to do anything to intensify it. Who was he kidding, every smile sent his way, time he saw the boy, every time Thomas had touched him, he felt himself falling for him. It would be smart to decline his offer. But, he found himself actually missing being in the brunette’s presence.That won out over any common sense he had.

“Sure thing, Tommy.”

_ “Awesome. I’ll pick you up around seven?” _

“What, we’re going on a date now?” Newt joked. Maybe he shouldn’t be joking about that.

_ “Well if I’m paying, I expect you to put out when the movie is over.”  _

Newt felt the heat rush to his face and he let out a nervous laugh. He was relieved to hear Thomas laughing as well. God, even his laugh is enticing.

_ “Kidding, Newt. I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

“Yeah, bye.”

Newt hung up and dropped his phone on the bed, falling onto his back. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Newtmas...yeah. Like I said, sorry that it seems the main focus, it just happened to come first in the story.  
> But hey, we got to meet Piers, Wesker and Jake though right? Next chapter we meet ADA! And Ava too I think? I don't even know anymore.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Next update won't be until February at some point. I'm trying to stay two chapter ahead. What I mean by that is, I will only upload chapter 3 when chapters 4 and 5 and 100% done. At the moment, they are 90%. This way, if I get busy with school and work, I can still update every few weeks or monthly to give me a chance to catch up.  
> I never do know when to stop talking. Have a good day! You're awesome! :)


	4. Chapter 3: I Want The One I Can't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title pretty much sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know its been a while but whoever saw the death cure...i feel your pain. it was amazing, but i feel like a part of me died.  
> also, please ignore spelling/grammar errors. enjoy :)

Finally Friday, only a couple hours to go until the students were free.

The bell for lunch had rung, and students were quickly heading towards their lockers before they went to the cafeteria. Piers was grabbing some books he needed for his next class when Chris had come to approach him. “Hey, Piers.”

“Hey, Captain.” Piers had created a nickname for Chris, and normally he would be bothered by it, but he didn’t mind hearing Piers call him that.

“Just wanna let you know practice is cancelled today, coach can’t make it.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know,” he replied closing his locker. “You on your way to lunch?”

“Yeah, we’re meeting in the courtyard today. Eat outside while it’s still nice. But I think you got a visitor coming this way,” Chris said as he pointed forward. Piers turned to see Helena approaching them with a wave. “Have fun,” Chris said winking as he walked away. Piers just frowned in confusion.

“Hey,” Helena said when she reached him.

“Hey, Harper. What’s up?”  
She chuckled for a moment and looked down at the floor. “God, this is embarrassing. I, uh...was sorta kinda wondering if...maybe you would wanna go out this weekend?”

Now Piers knew why Chris winked at him, and then he remembered how that everytime he and Helena had met with one another at school, all their friends with them would leave the two alone. Helena liked him, and they assumed he liked her as well. The past week with her was definitely fun, but he never intended to mislead her.

“Uh, Piers? You okay?”

“What?” Piers stammered. “Oh, sorry, I..um...listen Helena, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

Helena’s smile quickly faded to a face of disappointment and embarrassment. “Oh, god. I’m sorry. I feel so stupid, forget I said anything,” she said as she was turning to leave.

“Wait, Helena!” He called after her. “It’s not what you think.”

“It’s okay, really-”

“I’m gay.”

* * *

 

Claire was turning down the hallway when she noticed a familiar head of neatly styled blonde hair at his locker. She slowly approached the boy and let out a small scream to startle him, in which she succeeded. “Jeez, Redfield. Can you not try to give me a heart attack?”

“Sorry, Leon,” she chuckled. “So, I noticed you left the party with Ashley. You two hook up?”

“Uh, yeah actually. I was actually surprised. I knew she liked me, but I didn’t actually expect her to make the first move.”

“Ah, Leon Kennedy: a guy who has slept around more than Blanche Dubois in A Streetcar Named Desire,” Claire mused.

When she saw confusion take his face, she had scolded him for not having read the play and smacked his arm playfully.

Claire was right though. During his sophomore year, Leon had started sleeping around with any girl he could. He never tried to find a serious, meaningful relationship, at least not since the one who got away.

Claire remembered how heartbroken he was. He was young and in love, and if it weren’t for her, maybe Leon would be able to find someone again.

On their way down to the cafeteria, Claire noticed a familiar presence at the end of the hallway. When she recognize the figure, she cursed herself for not remembering that you can think and speak things into existence. _What is she doing back here?_ Immediately, she tried to distract Leon and turn his attention elsewhere.

“Wait, Leon. I forgot something in my locker. Come with me.”

“Really, Claire?” he complained. “I’m starving,” he said as he began to turn back the direction they were originally heading. “I’ll just meet you-”

His sentence was never finished. Claire had failed in trying to keep Leon from noticing her.

The girl had noticed him as well, and started to approach the pair. She had short, dark hair, and was wearing a red blouse with black pants and black knee-high boots.

“Ada,” Leon breathed out.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she mused.

* * *

 

It pained him. He literally felt pain in his chest at what he was doing. Newt literally felt like crying, but he had to keep calm until he left. Then he could go home and cry the rest of the night...just like he usually did every night.

The past month with Thomas had been great. At first glance, he never thought that they would become best friends so quickly, let alone falling for him. The movie they saw together a couple of weeks ago sucked, but they laughed through the whole thing. They hung out almost everyday. Thomas would visit him at work and they would sit and talk during Newt’s break, or they would hang out at Thomas’s house playing video games. They were always laughing and teasing one another, Thomas often calling Newt ‘Newtie’, to which he received the closest item thrown at his face. Being around Thomas made Newt happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

That is, until he found out Thomas had also been spending time with Brenda, with whom he had asked out on a date. _Thank you, Minho and Teresa, for pushing him so hard to ask her out_. Newt cried for an hour when he found out, but he pretended to be happy for Thomas, because he wants Thomas to be happy. So now, here he was, in Thomas’s room, helping him pick out an outfit for his date tonight.

“Okay, so red or green?” Thomas asked, holding up two hangers with shirts dangling off of them.

Despite hating the fact that Thomas was going on a date, Newt wanted nothing more than to help Thomas look his best, which he didn't have to try hard to do. Newt stared at both shirts for a minute, then went to say, “Neither.”

Thomas dropped the clothing onto his bed and sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Oh, my God.”

“Calm down, Tommy,” Newt said walking over to his closet. “Let me take a look through your clothes, I’ll find something.”

Thomas moved to sit down on his bed while Newt was rummaging through his closet. After a few minutes, Newt pulled out a dark blue dress shirt. “This,” Newt said. “You got jeans and sneakers to match it I hope?”

“Yeah, here look,” Thomas said, pointing by his desk to where his jeans and sneakers were.

“Perfect, now let’s just find you a matching jacket and you’re good to go.”

Newt did try to sound enthusiastic about this, but he just couldn’t. It was killing him inside.

“I would be so lost without you, Newt. Thank you for this.” Thomas said.

“Not a problem, Tommy. Wouldn’t want you to look bad for your date.”

“Oh, so I look bad the rest of the time?” Thomas asked.

 _No, you’re beautiful. You’re perfect._ That’s what Newt really wanted to say. Instead, he just faked a laugh and pulled out a black jacket that would match his outfit. “There you go, you’re-”

Newt turned around to see Thomas already undressing from what he was wearing and changing into his date outfit, catching a quick glance at his body. He’s seen it before in the school locker room, but this was different. They were alone in Thomas’s room. Newt would love nothing more than to take of his own clothes and throw himself at the brunette.

Finally taking his mind out of the gutter, he spoke up. “Someone’s a little excited,” Newt mused.

“Sorry,” Thomas said as he buttoned up his shirt. _God, that chest._ “I have to pick her up in twenty minutes, didn’t realize how late it got.”

Newt took that as his cue to leave, so he decided to say goodbye and walk himself out. As he opened the front door to leave, Thomas called to him while running down the steps. “Thanks for everything man,” Thomas said, embracing Newt in a hug. Newt hesitated before he hugged him back, but gladly took the man in his arms. He loved the way he smelled, the way he felt. Thomas let go, too soon for Newt, but he knew he had to get out of here now before he burst into tears. “I’ll call you after, let you know how it goes,” Thomas smiled.

“Yeah,” Newt barely got out. “See ya.”

The entire drive home, Newt was crying uncontrollably. He didn’t want to go home and be alone. That would just leave him with his thoughts, which he _really_ didn’t need right now. So, after texting Alby to see if he was home, Newt drove straight there as fast as he could.

* * *

 

Claire loved these moments.

Currently, she was lying in bed with Steve cuddling her, watching reruns of ‘Friends’. They didn’t have to do anything too extravagant or fancy. In fact, Claire preferred the simpler things, like cuddling, going for drive, even a picnic.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Steve sighed.

Claire looked up at him frowning, but the look he gave her told her that he wasn’t stupid. He could always sense when something is bothering her. “Just...Ada came back, and I’m worried for Leon. That’s all.”

“You know he’s a big boy, right?”  
“Yeah, but you weren’t there the last time she left him. He was devastated and a mess...I just don’t want him to go through that all again.”

Steve sighed, rubbed his hands through her hair a bit before he spoke again. “Listen, sometimes your friends are going to do things you shouldn’t. You warn them, but it is really up to them whether they do it or not. So, if he’s really your friend, you have to respect his decision and just be there to support him, no matter what happens.”

Claire looked up to Steve, and smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and rested her head back into the crook of his neck. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” Steve asked in mock surprise. “Did you just say I’m right? I never heard you say that before! How does it feel?”

“Awful.”

Steve laughed at that and she playfully hit him. “Shut up!”

He ruffled her hair and then she pushed him off her bed. A pillow fight then ensued.

* * *

 

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Chris had met Mr. Wesker. His grades were starting to suffer because he was staring at the man all during class, completely disregarding the lesson that was being taught. He didn’t even know if liking guys was possible, and he _never_ imagined having the hots for his teacher. A male teacher, that is.

Chris doesn’t even know why he was so drawn to the man other than his looks. His personality seemed quite dark. He was often rude in class, belittling anyone who got an answer wrong or didn’t understand the lesson. He was a very strict grader, and seemed to be bothered when students would ask questions. Yet, he still had the desire to touch the man, kiss the man. Maybe even-

“Christopher?”

Chris was pulled out of his daze by the man’s deep voice. He realized the class was all staring at him as he looked around the room, Jill mouthing ‘ _what’s wrong?’_ to him. “Yes, Mr. Wesker?”

“Do you know the answer or not?”

 _Shit._ “I, uh...what was the question?”

The class started to laugh at him, his cheeks going slightly red at the humiliation.

“See me after school, Christopher. You’ve been daydreaming a lot lately,” Wesker said coldly as he turned back to the board.

After what seemed like forever, the bell had finally rung, and Chris hurried out of the room immediately. “Chris!” Jill called. Apparently he didn’t leave fast enough. “What was that about?” Jill laughed as they walked towards their lockers.

“Just...tired, that’s all. I’ve been staying up late trying to figure out homework.”

Chris wasn’t lying. He had been studying into late hours of the night. Science just wasn’t his strongpoint. Neither was math or English. He wasn’t too bad at history though.

“I can help you if you want,” Jill offered as they reached her locker. “Or you can get Rebecca to tutor you. She’s a beast in science and math. Or you could even go afterschool and ask Mr. Wesker to teach you. He’s pretty harsh in class, but if you put in the effort to show you’re trying, maybe he’ll cut you some slack.”

Spending time with Mr. Wesker? Chris loved and hated the idea. On one hand, he  wanted nothing more than some alone time with him. On the other hand, he needed to focus on school rather than a crush.

“Maybe I will. Thanks, Jill.”

* * *

 

“They got back together?” Sherry asked.

Sherry, Claire, and Helena were currently waiting on the bleachers for the guys to finish setting up a volleyball net. The gym teachers didn’t really care what the students played, as long as they were moving around and being active. They’re conversation started out about Sherry and Jake, then moved to Helena and Piers, then to Steve and Claire, and now they were talking about Leon and Ada. They were all a bit worried for Leon now that he and Ada were dating again.

After Ada had come back, Leon started to follow her around like a lost puppy. She’s the reason he was such a ladies’ man. She had moved to another school without even telling Leon, cutting off all contact with him altogether. He wasn’t himself for a good three months. Then, he started sleeping around and partying more than usual.

“Last week,” Claire said sourly. “I still can’t believe she came back. She’s just gonna use him and break his heart again.”

One of the gym teachers called to the girls, telling them they had to get up and start playing, so they moved over to where the volleyball net was set up.

“Well, let’s just try to think positive,” Sherry said. “Maybe it will work out this time.”

“I doubt it,” Helena said. “Ada loves to play games. She’s such a tease.”

Claire was torn. She wanted to be happy for Leon, but she knows Ada. She knows she’ll just string Leon along until she’s bored with him. Claire doesn’t hate Ada, the girl can be sweet and funny at times, but she will not let her hurt her best friend again.

“Let’s just give her a chance guys,” Sherry said, serving the volleyball to the other team.

Maybe Sherry was right. Maybe things would be different this time. Maybe Ada won’t break his heart. Like Steve said, she would have to be there for Leon, no matter what.

* * *

 

“So you got a new boy toy now?” an unpleasant voice called from behind his locker. _Gally._

Newt turned to look at the boy after he shut his locker. “What do you want, Gally?”

Gally just offered a ‘hmph’ and walked away, and Newt watched him go. “He been bothering you?” Minho asked from behind him, startling Newt.

“Nah, he’s just been a little weird lately. I haven’t really spoken to him since…”

Newt couldn’t finish, but Minho understood what he meant. “Yeah, well, good riddance. He was an ass to you anyway. Stupid shank. Anyway, you feel like hanging out later? Alby and Thomas are coming over tonight to play some Outlast.”

 _Thomas._ He had been trying to hang out with him as little as possible lately, hoping some distance would do him some good. It didn’t. He just found his heart aching that the boy wasn’t around. Newt was already in too deep, and it was going to take a lot to get out.

“Uh...yeah sure, but I’m working till eight. I’ll come by after.”

“Awesome!” Minho said patting Newt on the back. “It’s been a while since we had a guy’s night.”

The two bid their goodbyes and went to class.

* * *

 

Algebra. Thomas _hated_ algebra. It didn’t help that the teacher was such a dull. He found himself doodling on his notebook more often than taking notes on how to solve the problem. Teresa sat next to him, paying full attention to the lesson. Despite being a ‘popular girl’, Teresa excelled academically.

When the lesson was over, the teacher gave the class the last ten minutes of class to get an early start on their homework with a partner next to them, which Thomas was thankful for, because he could copy some of it off of Teresa.

“Hey, Tes, you wanna help me out?”

“Tom,” Teresa sighed. “When are you going to start paying attention? You’re never gonna pass the class if you just doodle the whole period.”

“Please?” Thomas asked with puppy eyes, but Teresa was used to them by now.

“Not gonna work. Go ask Newt, maybe your puppy eyes will work on him.”

 _Newt._ Thomas realized that he hadn’t really seen much of Newt lately. They had most of their classes together, including this one, but they haven’t talked a lot lately and they haven’t hung out in about a week.

He turned to the back of the room seeing Newt doing his homework with the student next to him. Thomas also noted that he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a little messier than it was supposed to be, and he was actually wearing a hoodie and sweatpants today. He also noticed Newt’s limp a bit more these past couple of days. Something must be bothering him. “Hey, Teresa?”

“Yeah, Tom?”

“You’ve known Newt longer than me, so I’ll ask you. Does he seem okay? He seems off.”

Teresa turned around to look at her friend. She took in his appearance for a moment and turned back to Thomas. “I’m sure he’s fine, Tom. We all have our off days.”

Thomas felt like he should go over and check on him, but the teacher wouldn’t allow him to move seats. Instead, he opted to ask more about Newt. “This might not be any of my business,” Thomas began, “but...do you know how Newt hurt his leg?”

Thomas had heard rumors, but they seem far fetched. One kid said he was going to kill himself on the train tracks, chickened out at the last second, and only his leg got hit. Another said he was drunk and stumbled into traffic, while others believed he fell of a rooftop. One even said Newt’s father had beat him. Thomas refused to believe any of them, and maybe it wasn’t his business, but how can he care for his friends if he doesn’t know everything about them?

Teresa turned to look at him, her face showing that she seemed mad he asked that. “Look, Tom. We made a pact in our group. Newt, Minho, Alby, me...we all have a past that we’re not proud of or that we needed to escape from. We don’t ask each other about it. We can talk about it if we choose, of course, but the past is the past. We don’t judge one another, we support each other. You know mine, so what would you say to someone if they had asked about me?”

Thomas was a bit taken aback by her rant. He didn’t mean to upset his friend, he was just curious. “Sorry, Tes, I didn’t mean…”

Teresa saw the hurt on his face and quickly apologized. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. I know you’re only asking because you care. But just let it go, okay? Now, let me help you with your homework.”

Thomas nodded, but took one glance back at Newt before he started the work.

* * *

 

“Chris? Everything okay?” Sheva asked.

He was driving her home after school and just realized he had been zoning out most of the drive. His mind was too occupied thinking about Wesker.

When Chris went to him after school, Mr. Wesker asked if there was something wrong. Chris told him he was just losing sleep trying to study all night. When Chris asked if he could start coming after school for extra help, Wesker was a bit surprised, but smiled at him. _“I like your initiative,”_ Mr. Wesker said. _“Most students slacking just blame the teacher, but you came to me because you want to do better. I respect that, Christopher.”_

Chris hated that nickname, but he would be lying if he didn’t say he melted as it rolled off Wesker’s tongue.

Since Wesker had a meeting to get to today, he couldn’t start tutoring Chris right then. Starting next week, Chris would come after twice a week for a review. Chris thanked him, and left to find Sheva in the hall, offering her a ride home.

“Uh...yeah sorry,” Chris said coming out of his trance.

“You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”

Chris sighed and shook his head no. “Okay, what’s wrong Chris? You’re never this distracted.”

Sheva was right. Most of the time, Chris was a pretty clear headed guy. Sure, he had problems to deal with, but he never let them bother him so much.

“Just tired, that’s all,” he said as he pulled in front of Sheva’s house.

“Thanks for the ride, Chris,” Sheva said as she got out. “And, please get some rest.”

“Will do, see you Sheva.”

After making sure she got in the house safely, Chris drove away and headed home.

* * *

 

“Alright, I am _out of here_ ,” Newt said, throwing off his apron and moving to grab his jacket.

Today’s shift had been hectic. Mary hired someone new again, and again, they turned out to be horrible at the job. She broke a few cups, splattered batter against the wall and on Claire, and burned something in the oven that had the smoke alarms going crazy. Newt was in dire need of a shower, but he knew Minho would get mad if he didn’t get there soon.

“Wait, Newt!” Mary called from her small office in the back. “I won’t be in tomorrow, so I’m giving you guys your paychecks tonight,” she said, walking over to hand it to Newt.

“You got big plans?” Newt asked, putting the envelope into his jacket pocket.

“Nah, just have to go visit my in-laws,” Mary said, her tone clarifying she did not enjoy their company.

Newt wished her luck, said goodbye to Claire, and was on his way to Minho’s in no time. When he got there, however, he really wished he hadn’t come.

He knocked on the door and Minho had let him in. Newt already heard Thomas’s obnoxious laugh from the living room. What he didn’t expect to find was Brenda, sitting right next to Thomas on the couch. “Not a guy’s night,” Minho whispered as he walked past Newt into the room.

“Newt!” Alby yelled. “About time, lets get this game going!”

Thomas and Brenda also greeted Newt as he sat down on the sofa. _God, this is going to be a bloody long night._

Alby was the first one to handle the controller for the evening. He tends to get a little freaked out when playing or watching something scary, so he figured the beginning would be the least creepy. He was wrong. Once he climbed through the first window, the light in the room suddenly went out. He screamed and tossed the remote to Thomas. Newt actually managed to laugh for the first time tonight.

“Um...guess it’s my turn?” Thomas chuckled.

“Go ahead, babe, you got this,” Brenda said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Newt wanted to throw up at the sight.

* * *

 

After about an hour of tossing the controller around and everyone taking turns, Newt excused himself and left for the kitchen. Thomas thought this was the perfect chance to ask Newt if he was alright. He still hadn’t seen much of the blonde lately.

He let his arm around Brenda go and went after Newt. He found the blonde pouring himself a glass a water by the counter.

“Hey, Newt. Um, you okay man?”

Newt was a bit startled by Thomas, but quickly recovered and turned around to face the brunette. “Yeah, I’m good, Tommy. You?” Newt asked, quickly taking a sip of water.

 _Deflecting._ “Yeah...hey are we okay?”

Newt frowned, but played it cool. “What do you mean, shank?”

Thomas went on to tell him about how it seemed like maybe Newt was avoiding him for a bit, as they had stopped hanging out and they barely spoke unless it was during lunch. Sometimes Newt wouldn't even respond to his texts. “Am I just imagining this or is there something wrong?” Thomas asked at the end.

“We’re good, Thomas. I promise,” Newt said. “Just been busy and tired lately, that’s all. Sorry if it seemed like I didn’t want to talk.”

Thomas told him it was fine, gave Newt a pat on the arm, and went back into the living room.

* * *

 

_Are we okay?_

No is what Newt wanted to say. _No, I’m not okay._ But he couldn’t admit it to Tommy. It might jeopardize their friendship, and Newt cherished that too much. So he just came up with a generic excuse to get Thomas off his back. After Thomas had left the kitchen, Newt went to the bathroom, locked the door, and collapsed onto the floor, letting out tears he had been holding in for a while. He just sat there, broken, sobbing like an ugly baby. He could feel the empty pain in his chest again, he could feel himself unraveling. He was falling apart all over again. He had to find a way to control this before it escalates and history repeats itself.

* * *

 

Closing time: the best time of the day. Claire could finally clean up, collect her tips, go home, shower, and go to bed. At least, if Chris would be on time picking her up.

The sound of the bell ringing indicated that someone had walked in. Claire looked at the clock and it was only a minute to closing. Of course there’s always that _one_ person to come in at the last second. “Hi, I’m sorry, we’re clo-”

She stopped talking when she noticed the face was familiar. “Hey Piers!”  
“Hey, Claire,” Piers said, soaking with sweat. “Sorry to stop in now, but I just finished a run and I don’t have any water,” he chuckled. “Got some to spare?”

“Of course,” she said, going to get his drink.

Piers tried to pay her, but she refused to take his money, saying it was on the house. It was only water after all. On his way out, Piers noticed a sign in the window: _Help Wanted._ Well, he did need to find a job at some point. Might as well try someplace you know someone. “Hey, uh Claire?” Piers asked turning around.

“Yeah?” she called from the back.

“You guys still hiring?”

When Claire returned to the counter, she seemed a bit shocked. “Uh, yeah. Every new person we hire doesn’t work out. I’ll be right back.”

She went to Mary’s office, since Mary left Claire a key in case of emergencies, and grabbed an application for him. When she returned, she found Piers wasn’t alone anymore. Her brother had come to pick her up.

“Wow, only seven minutes late!” Claire teased.

“And yet you still aren’t ready.”

“I had to get Piers a job application, forgive me for helping a friend. All I have left to do is clean the cappuccino machine, then we can go.”

Now it was Chris’ turn to be shocked. “You want to work here?” he asked Piers. “Claire is not exactly the best person to work with.”

“Oh, really?” Claire asked.

Piers just sat back and enjoyed the banter between the two siblings. It wasn’t harsh at all. In fact, you could tell they had a very strong bond. They would hit each other’s arms, throw a rag, ruffle each others hair. It was too amusing to look away.

After about ten minutes of the banter and cleaning, Claire locked up and Chris drove everyone home.

* * *

 

“You’re home early,” a voice said as soon as he walked into the house.

Newt turned to see his Aunt Ava standing in the doorway of the living room, a glass of water in her hand. “So are you,” is all Newt could say. He proceeded to walk into the kitchen and get himself a drink of water as well. Ava followed him into the room, a look of concern on her face.

“I thought you were out with your friends.”

Newt took a sip of water before answering. “Just wanted to come home. I’ve been a little tired lately.”

He really needed to start coming up with new excuses. Saying he was tired was a believable one, but it was starting to get overused, especially with his aunt, who he knew could definitely tell when he was lying.

“Is that all? Or is something bothering you?” she asked.

“Nope, I’m good,” Newt said quickly, putting his now empty glass in the sink and turning to leave the kitchen. “I’m gonna shower and go to bed.”

He squeezed past her and hurried up the stairs, feeling her eyes on him with each step he took. 

* * *

 

“I still think something is bothering him, Teresa,” Thomas said.

After Newt had left early, barely even saying goodbye, Thomas knew something had to be wrong.Thomas tried texting him, but it seemed Newt was ignoring him. After everyone had left Minho’s, Thomas called Teresa as soon as he got home.

_“Tom, I’m sure he’s okay. He has these small phases where he just wants to be left alone. We just have to watch him and check up on him, but he’ll be fine in a few days.”_

How could Teresa just say that, like it’s a routine that Newt does? “Tes, don’t act like he has a schedule to follow where he gets upset and pushes people away.”

 _“But he does,”_ Teresa said, sadly. By the sound of her voice, he knew she was frowning and upset for Newt. _“Look, I don’t want anything I say to sound wrong or insensitive, but I know Newt. Once in a while, he isolates himself from us. Not totally, but enough to be noticed. He has trouble sleeping, doesn’t eat as much, and falls behind on school work. It’s been that way since…”_

Teresa knew she was about to say too much, so she cut herself off.

“Since what?” Thomas asked.

_“Nothing. Just...you know Newt’s into music and art and all that right?”_

Yeah, he knew. Newt was so good in art class, it was almost unreal. It’s not like he could paint the Mona Lisa, but he was damn good. He even heard Newt practicing guitar one night when they were talking on the phone. It was nice to listen to.

_“I’m gonna hang up and send you a link. Check it out. It should explain enough without me telling you anything.”_

“Why can’t you just tell me what happened?” Thomas asked. “I’m worried sick here!”

There was silence on the other end of the line. It was almost a minute before Teresa spoke again.

_“Just check it out, and don’t tell him about it.”_

Teresa hung up immediately after that. Thomas fell back on his bed and sighed. Was Newt depressed? Was Newt mad at him? Did Thomas say something insensitive? Was he too smothering around Newt? Yeah, they had hung out a lot, and Thomas knew he could be a bit much to handle, but he didn’t see Newt complaining.

His phone buzzing disturbed him from his thoughts. Thomas saw Teresa had sent a link, with a message saying _‘This should pretty much tell you all you need to know’._

He opened the link to find a Youtube channel. Why would Teresa send him this? Then he realized, he knew the person whose channel it was: Newt’s.

Thomas looked through the videos, finding that Newt had uploaded song covers, and possibly some originals, since he didn’t recognize some of the titles, and saw Newt had a pretty decent fanbase.

What he then noticed was that all the songs Newt covered were heartbreaking. A couple of Linkin Park songs, a few Coldplay covers, Sleeping At Last, those just being the ones he knew, and there were so many more. They were all about love, loss, pain, death, and Thomas couldn’t help but start listening to them all.

He had never heard Newt sing before, and hearing his voice for the first time, he was stunned. It was _beautiful._ But there was something else in his voice, Thomas noted. It took him a while to place it, but then he figured it out: it was pain, passion, sadness. These songs were Newt’s life story, and judging from what he’s hearing and seeing, it isn’t a pretty one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so remember how i said im not making an update plan? as of now, im doing monthly updates, hopefully it will turn into an update every two weeks, because i have a bit of free time coming up and my spring break is coming up soon and i plan on writing TONS during it. so for now, expect monthly updates (hopefully) and hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homecoming Dance...ah clichés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but hey, its an update. That's an accomplishment.

Today was a stupid day. What was today? The Homecoming dance.

“What do you mean you’re not going tonight?” Thomas asked by their lockers.

“It’s stupid and I don’t want to spend one of my only Friday’s off of work at a dance.”

It was bad enough that Thomas had dragged him to the Homecoming game, and it was even worse to watch Brenda all over him the entire night. Luckily, Teresa and Alby were good at keeping Newt distracted. He was happy to see their team had won though, even if he didn’t care about  or understand American football.

“Come on, Newt! Don’t make me do the puppy face,” Thomas warned.

“Tommy, if you do I swear I am _never_ helping you write another bloody essay ever again.”

In all honesty, Newt wouldn’t mind _too much_ going to the dance, but he did _not_ need to see Thomas with Brenda again. He didn’t hate Brenda at all, although he feel guilty every time anger swells inside him when he spots the pair together. She was actually a really smart and kind person, unless you got on her bad side, in which she became a force to be reckoned with.

Apparently, Thomas didn’t care about his grades, because he immediately began making the face that Newt could never say no to. Thomas was just lucky he had the most beautiful brown eyes in the entire world.

Newt groaned, called Thomas a shank, and walked away in defeat. God, having a crush on somebody is awful.

* * *

 “So we going to the Homecoming dance tonight?” Leon asked.

He and Ada were currently in the library attempting to study, but, as usual, Leon couldn't focus on school work for that long. So now he was now trying to come up with anything to get Ada to talk to him instead of doing her own work.

“Are you asking me to go with you?” Ada said in a neutral voice, still not looking up from her work.

“I suppose I am, yeah.”

“So cute,” Ada smirked.

“You know it, babe.”

Ada finally looked up from her notes and looked to Leon. She seemed to be thinking something over for a minute before she opened her mouth again. “Sure, could be fun.”

Ada was never one big on emotion, but Leon could definitely see the hint of a smile on her face.

“Great. I’ll pick you up?”

Ada hummed in reply and went back to her work.

Leon, still not being able to do his own, was looking around the library for some sort of distraction. Then he noticed Claire on the other end, packing her things.

“Do your work or I’m not going.”

Leon turned back to see Ada pointing at him with her pencil.

“Fine,” Leon sighed.

When Claire walked by in a rush, Leon turned to her.

“You okay?”

“Just on an important mission!” she yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

 

Teachers suck.

That’s what Jake thought on his whole walk outside of the school. He just failed his history exam, which was in part his fault, but when he asked the teacher for help, she dismissed him. So fuck her.

He figured a cigarette break would do him some good. He doesn’t smoke too much, cause his mom would never have approved, but he can’t seem to break the habit. So now, he only smokes when he feels angry or stressed.

He just started smoking the cigarette when a certain redhead pulled it out of his mouth. “Hey, what the fu-”

“Relax, Jake,” Claire said.

She politely handed his cigarette back to him, which he took frowning. “Do you need something?” he asked, a little more cold than he probably should have.

Claire smiled mischievously at him, and Jake, for the first time, was actually a bit nervous around her. “You busy later?”

* * *

 “You’re coming, Chris.”

“No, Jill. I’m not.”

Again, Jill was trying to order Chris around and drag him someplace he didn’t want to go. This was their friendship. Jill would ask him to go somewhere, he would decline, she would beg him, he would put up a fight, and in the end, she always won. Truthfully, he should know by now to just say yes to her, but it was too damn funny to watch Jill struggle and plead him to go.

“Do I really have to pull out all the favors you owe me for?”

“Name three.”

“I did your Geography paper, I helped you with your Math, and I didn’t tell anyone about that one night you and Leon got so drunk that you guys-”

Chris immediately put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. She yelped in surprise, and then smacked his arm away.

“I will go if you do not finish that sentence.”

“Go where?” a voice asked.

They turned to see Piers standing next to them.

“To the dance tonight,” Jill replied. “You’re coming too, right?”

“Uh…”

“Hey, if I have to go, so do you,” Chris whined.

Piers chuckled at that, while Jill was nudging him to go too. “Alright, alright. Can’t leave my captain hanging,” he joked. “Plus Helena would have probably forced me anyway.”

Chris then offered him a ride, as he was already driving Claire, Moira, and Jill, which Piers accepted. Then the bell had rung, and the three went to their classes.

* * *

 The group walked into the gymnasium, some excited to enjoy the dance, while others just came to please their friends. Claire walked in with Steve, Piers, Chris, Jill and Moira, and was in search for Sherry. God, being the puppet master of the group is a lot of work.

“How long do we have to stay?” Moira unhappily asked.

“Just for a few hours. Come on, we’ll have fun!” Claire stated.

“Yeah, right,” Chris mumbled, earning an elbow from Jill.

Once Claire spotted the tiny blonde across the gym, sitting on the bleachers with Helena and Sheva, she told her friends she would be right back and practically raced over there.

“Sherry!”

The blonde girl looked up at Claire. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Come with me, now.”

Sherry blinked in confusion, but got up anyway and followed the redhead. “Where are we going?”

“To get a drink,” Claire smiled, but it wasn’t her normal smile. It was her scheming smile.

Once they got over to the refreshments table, Sherry understood what was going on.

“Jake!” Claire exclaimed. “What a coincidence to run into you here!”

The boy turned around to face Claire and frowned. “You told me to meet you here…”

Jake glanced slightly to the left and saw Sherry standing there. “Hey supergirl.”

“Hey Jake,” she smiled.

“Well, I’m gonna go find Steve. Have fun!”

Claire left the pair standing there awkwardly.

* * *

 Not being ones to dance, Alby and Newt had found themselves a quiet corner to hang out in, drinking the punch, which may or may not have been spiked, and just laughing at little stupid things, like  how Michelle tripped into Mrs. Lee, or how horrible Mr. Dawson’s moustache looked.

“Aren’t you glad you came?” the darker skinned boy asked.

“Not really,” Newt replied. “We could have made fun of them in the comfort of our own homes.”

“So this is where you guys are hiding?” Teresa asked appearing in front of the duo.

While other girls were wearing casual dresses, Teresa came in ripped jeans, matching Newt’s except his were black, and a flannel shirt. It wasn’t like it was prom anyway. It was stupid how many people got dressed up for just a stupid dance.

“You know we don’t dance,” Alby said.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t,” Teresa retorted, sitting down with the boys.

“Where’s Minho?” Newt asked, scanning the gym for their asian friend.

“With Thomas.”

Just when Teresa said those words, Newt found Minho, standing with Thomas, who had his arm wrapped around Brenda’s waist, and Newt immediately felt the urge to leave once again. He hated that he took it out on Brenda, because she was a nice girl and a good friend, but he couldn’t help himself. He liked Thomas. He _really_ liked him, and it hurt to see him with someone else.

“Please don’t let them get to you,” Teresa said once she noticed Newt’s demeanor change.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you like Tom. It’s pretty obvious Newt.”

“Just like how you like Minho?”

It came out harsher than Newt intended, and the minute he saw the smallest bit of hurt on Teresa’s face, he quickly apologized to the dark haired girl and gave her a side hug.

“At least I’m not staring constantly,” Teresa joked, lightening the mood.

“Bloody hell, does everyone know?” Newt blurted out in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands.

“Everyone but Thomas,” Alby said, putting an arm on Newt’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Newt went to stand up, and when his friends were about to protest to him leaving, he assured them he wasn’t going to leave the school. He decided to sneak out of the gym and head over to the music room, where he could calm himself down and relax.

* * *

 “You really think you can get them together?” Steve asked, gesturing to Jake and Sherry, with arms around Claire as they were swaying to a slow song the DJ had put on.

“Do you even know me?” she replied sarcastically. “I just wish my powers worked on making people see the person they’re with aren’t good enough.”

“Still with Ada? Do you hate her or something?”

“Of course not!” Claire never hated Ada. The girl was extremely smart, beautiful, and her sarcastic remarks were always humorous. Claire just didn’t like seeing her best friend get hurt, and she didn’t want to see him hurt again. “I just don’t want Leon to get hurt anymore.”

“Didn’t we talk about this?”

“Yes. We did.”

“And you told me I was right,” Steve smiled, like that was the best moment of his life.

“It isn’t gonna happen again,” Claire deadpanned, which Steve chuckled at.

Instead of coming up with a smart remark, he just kissed her, Claire immediately responding to the kiss. She moved her one hand on Steve’s shoulder to the back of his neck, and he pulled her closer to him.

“That’s why I love you,” Steve said when they broke apart. “You care about everyone around you, but you have to also know that everyone has to make their own choices. And as a friend, you’re there with them whether they succeed or if they fail.”

Claire nodded in agreement. “Don’t think I’m tell you you’re right again.”

The couple laughed, and they kissed again.

“Can you not?” Chris said as he walked past the two, being dragged by Jill to dance.

“You’re just jealous, you big boob,” the younger sibling teased.

* * *

 “Wow you really can’t dance,” Brenda teased.

“So? I don’t care how I look! I just want to have a good time!”

“You’re ruining ours with your horrible dancing Tomboy,” Minho joked.

They had been dancing for the past fifteen minutes, and everyone decided they should take a break to get some water and catch their breath. The girls excused themselves to the bathroom while Thomas and Minho when to get drinks for everyone.

“So how are things going with Brenda man?”

“Good, I guess.”

“You guess?” Minho asked, turning his head away from the beverages on the table and towards Thomas. “What does that mean?”

Brenda is great. Really great. She’s feisty, funny, and always knows how to have a good time. Yet, Thomas felt like something was missing in the relationship, or something wasn’t right, not that anything was wrong either, but he didn’t exactly know what it was. Trying to explain this to Minho was not an easy task, but he seemed to understand.

“Hm,” Minho said, pausing to think for a moment. “Maybe after you guys have sex it’ll feel different.”

Thomas playfully smacked his friend at the remark, and laughed along with him, but then went back to being serious. “Come on man. Help me out here.”

“Well, I’d say give it a little more time, but if you feel like it isn’t right, then you should break it off. Don’t string her along just to hurt her.”

That was the last thing he wanted to do. Brenda was such a good person, she didn’t deserve to be hurt like that.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Thomas said, scanning the room when he realizes he hasn’t seen a certain blonde all night. “Hey, where’s Newt? He came didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he tends to go hideout in the music or art room during these things. He hates coming to them.”

“I’m gonna go look for him, tell Brenda I’ll be right back.”

Maybe now Thomas could get Newt to open up to him a bit more. They would be alone with no one to bother them. Yeah, Newt said he was fine, but a majority of the time, people who say that are lying. And Thomas saw it everytime he looked into Newt’s chocolate eyes. He wasn’t fine.

He was in pain.

* * *

 Piers and Helena decided to take a seat with Leon and Ada in the back of the gym, away from most of the people and the commotion. This way, they could actually talk to one another without having to raise their voices.

“Hows it goin’ Harper?” the blonde asked as she and Piers approached.

“Just did some dirty dancin’ with this stud,” Helena gestured to Piers, who blushed at the remark.

“How sweet,” Ada mused as the other two sat down at their table.

“So did Claire get any of you involved with her new ‘master plan’ of hers?” Leon asked,

“The one with Sherry and Jake? No, but she told us about it,” Piers said.

Apparently, Claire found it imperative that Jake and Sherry go on a date for some unknown reason. Next part of the plan was up to Leon. _If Claire really was smart, she would have chosen someone else_ , Helena thought.  It was a sweet gesture, but it isn’t like the world was going to end if the two stayed just friends.

After a while of going back and forth discussing the plan, Leon and Ada excused themselves, not before Ada and Helena made plans of going to the mall next weekend. Helena,having been  looking at her phone for a few minutes, failed to realize that Piers seemed to be in a daze staring off into the crowd of people dancing. When she finally looked at him, she saw a couple of their friends dancing, Chris and Jill to be precise.

“You can go dance with them if you want,” Helena spoke breaking their silence, startling Piers as she did so.

“Uh, what?”  
“You were staring at Chris and Jill.”

“No I wasn’t,” Piers said defensively.

“Um, okay. Anyway, I’m ready to dance again if my partner is fully replenished.”

Piers stood up, offered her his hand which she took, and led her back to the dancefloor.

* * *

 Okay, this meant nothing, right? Friends dance together all the time! No biggie.

Or was it?

Teresa cursed at the situation she found herself in. Yeah, dancing with Minho was fun, but now they were _slow dancing._ When the previous song had ended, and the slower one started, Minho just pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, not even thinking about it. But that's okay though. They’re just friends.

“Hey, how’s your mom?” Minho suddenly asked. “I can’t remember the last time I was at your house.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Teresa said. She actually had stopped inviting Minho to hang out at her house, just the two of them, ever since she realized she had a crush on the asian boy a couple months back. It wasn’t like she was avoiding him, she just didn’t want to be alone with him. “She’s good, thanks for asking. How’s your sister at college?”

“This is her last year, then off to medical school,” Minho said proudly. Yeah, Minho was a sarcastic smartass most of the time, but he made sure to boast about his loved ones and never fail to show how proud of them he was. Minho’s loyalty and love for the ones closest to him is one of the things that led to Teresa falling for him. Maybe that’s how Newt fell for Thomas.

Well, at least she wasn’t alone in having a crush on a friend who doesn’t like you back.

* * *

 “You are not leaving so easily!” Jill yelled at her best friend.

“I won’t climb through the window this time, I really have to use the bathroom Jill!”

Once he got away from Jill, he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Upon exiting, he ran into someone unexpected.

Mr. Wesker.

Should he approach him and say hi? Should he just walk away and pretend he never saw him?

As if the man was hearing his thoughts, Mr. Wesker suddenly turned and locked eyes with Chris. Not knowing what to do, Chris smiled, waved, and starting walking towards the blonde.

“Hey, Mr. Wesker. Didn’t figure you for the school dance type.”

“I’m not,” Wesker admitted, taking a sip from his drink. “But Ms. Gionne insisted I come.”

Ah, Ms. Gionne, one of the other science teachers in the school. She was always wearing revealing outfits, and Chris could have sworn that he had seen her flirt with students once or twice. Now, it seems she was hitting on the teachers as well. If Chris weren’t such a nice person, he might have a few rude words to describe the woman.

“Well, it’s cool that you’re here,” Chris lamely said.

“It’s nice to see you as well,” Wesker replied.

That little sentence made Chris feel warm. Why did such a small thing like a crush have so much power over one person? Everytime Chris looked at the man, he melted. Maybe it was just physical? Yeah, Chris just thinks Mr. Wesker is hot, that’s all. He doesn’t actually like him. Okay, that’s a lie.

Chris is drawn to the man like a moth to a flame. He can’t help himself but want to be closer to Mr. Wesker, even if he means he’ll end up getting burned.

“I’m guessing I won’t be seeing you on the dancefloor,” Chris teased.

“No you will not,” Wesker said sternly. “But if I’m stopping you, by all means. Go have fun.”

Chris looked back to the dancefloor, watching his friends smiling and dancing like idiots having the time of their lives. Helena and Jill had Piers pinned between them so he couldn’t escape. Claire and Steve were dancing close to one another, and Sheva was talking with Josh by the bleachers. Yeah, it looked like fun, but Chris would rather spend time with Mr. Wesker.

“Nah, talking would be nice. I’m all danced out.”

So that’s where Chris stayed. They talked about the dance, school, work, pretty much anything and everything. Chris learned that Wesker had a full time job at Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, but he knew Principle Benford and owed him a favor, so he took some time off to teach for the semester.

That made Chris realize something. His time with Mr. Wesker was limited. The clock was ticking, and even though he had another couple of months until Mr. Wesker was gone, he dreaded the idea of not seeing him. That made Chris come to a decision.

He either had to try and get over the man, which seemed like the more reasonable option, or do something that could make this situation a better, or a whole lot worse.

He would make a move towards the man.

* * *

 Navigating through the dark hallway at school may not have been the smartest idea.

During the day, Thomas knew this place like the back of his hand, but somehow, in the dark, he seemed like he was lost in a maze and couldn’t find the way out. He probably should have just stayed in the gym and left Newt alone, but Thomas is stubborn when it comes to his friends.

Then he heard it. The faint sound of music. A piano.

Thomas decided to follow the sound. He pretty much knew where he was going now, but his hearing would definitely lead him to Newt. With each step closer in Newt’s direction, he could hear his voice. Newt was singing.

Thomas quickened his pace a bit so he could listen rather than just hear the echoes through the hall. Eventually, he started to make out some of what Newt was singing.

_Any sudden movement of my heart._

At least that’s what Thomas thinks he heard, he could be wrong. He was just around the corner now, and being that Newt was the only one making noise in this side of the building, he was heard very easily.

_Just get through this day._

Thomas was just outside the door now. Instead of entering and disrupting him, Thomas decided to let Newt have his moment. Maybe music was his therapy in a way, like baseball was his.

 _Sickened in the sun_ _  
_ _You dare tell me you love me_

Those words, and the way they poured out of Newt’s body made Thomas’s heart ache for his friend. He was right all along, Newt was hurting.

_But you held me down and screamed_

_You wanted me to die_

Thomas looked through the window on the door and saw Newt in the corner of the room, sitting at the piano. His face was one of focus, yet he seemed to be unraveling at the same time.

 _“Honey, you know_  
_You know, I'd never hurt you that way_ _  
You're just so pretty in your pain”_

The tears swelling in his eyes caused him to involuntarily blink, but he tried to fight the tears away. He couldn’t take his eyes off Newt for a second, and was afraid to miss a beat. If just watching and listening to Newt caused Thomas pain, he couldn’t bear to imagine the amount of pain Newt had to suffer through during his life.

 _I can't hear your screams anymore_  
_You lied to me_ _  
But I'm older now_

  
Thomas noticed that he wasn’t the only one crying. At this point, Newt had completely broken down, letting his emotions drive him through the song. It was a painfully beautiful sight.

 _Demanding my response_  
_Don't bother breaking the door down_ _  
I've found my way out_

He was clearly in so much pain, but he needed to finish the song. It was like performing the song was taking away the suffering inside of him. With every teardrop that would fall, he would feel better.

_And you'll never hurt me again_

The brief moment Newt took to take a breath at the end pulled at Thomas’s heart even more. Newt had just completely lost in, letting the tears fall, letting out his sobs.

As much as Thomas wanted to go in and comfort his friend, something was holding him back. Maybe Newt needed this time to himself to cope. If he went in there, it would make things worse. This was supposed to be a private moment for Newt, and Thomas was taking that away from him.

With one last glance at the blonde, Thomas wiped the tears off his face and headed back towards the gym, with only one thing on his mind. He was going to do whatever it takes to make Newt happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end is 'The Last Song I'm Wasting On You' by Evanescence.  
> i dont know how i feel about this chapter, might revise it later down the line. anyways, see ya in april! (or maybe the end of the month, as my spring break starts on friday, so when im not working, which will unfortunately be every day *sigh* ill be writing) have a good day! :)  
> also, please feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the story!


	6. Chapter 5: Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy!  
> guys, im going to be honest. a lot of crazy stuff is going on in my life right now, and i dont mean to sound like i want attention or anything, but im losing motivation to do stuff, and comments would really be appreciated right now, because i want to see this story through. I know how it feels to read a story and then the author just abandons it, and i do NOT want that to happen, so I'm going to do my best to push through it.

_October_

 

 _Pathetic._ That’s what Chris would always call girls who would throw themselves at a hot older man, whether it be their teacher, a waiter, or some random guy at the park. Now, Chris was officially on the pathetic list.

He couldn’t get over his…’crush’ on Mr. Wesker. Each day, he found himself lost in the man’s eyes. He was doing a little bit better in the class, thanks to his after school sessions with Wesker, but even then, it was hard to focus. Maybe making a move on him like he had planned would just make things more complicated.

Now, back again with him after school, on a Friday, Mr. Wesker was standing leaning over to look at the work Chris had just finished, and Chris found himself indulging in the man’s scent. He looked at his perfect jaw, his gorgeous hair, his firm body. Even if Chris was forward with the man, it wouldn’t change anything. He was the teacher, Chris was the student.

“Very good, Christopher,” Mr. Wesker spoke after looking over the work. “You’re starting to understand it now.”

“Well, if it weren’t for you, I’d still be lost,” Chris said smiling, chewing on his pencil.

Mr. Wesker was still leaning over, and he and Chris hadn’t broke eye contact. Chris noted that he wasn’t breathing anymore...and Mr. Wesker, was he holding his breath too? Or was Chris imagining it?

Now that Chris thought about it, when he made the smallest advancements toward Mr. Wesker, he did seem to react a little odd. He would clear his throat, or rub the back of his neck, or, like now, stop breathing. Could it be possible that Mr. Wesker was attracted to him?

His phone ringing disturbed the staring contest the two were holding. Chris silently cursed after Mr. Wesker composed himself and returned to his desk, letting Chris answer the call. He looked at his phone to see Kathy calling.

“Hello?”

_“Chris, I need you to get home as you can. I forgot some things I need for dinner tonight, and Barry is having one of his old friends over. I need you to pick them up, okay?”_

“Of course, Kathy. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

They said their goodbyes, and Chris turned to face Wesker. “Everything alright?” he asked.

“Fine..” Chris replied. “Uh, I have to go now...but thank you again, Mr. Wesker. I would probably fail this course if you weren’t helping me.”

“Nonsense,” Wesker said as Chris was getting his things together. “You’re smart enough to pass this course, you just needed a push in the right direction.”

Chris looked up at the man, and he was actually….smiling? Mr. Wesker never smiled! A slight smirk when a student got an answer correct, but other than that, nothing. Chris couldn’t help but smiling back.

“I’ll uh, see you on tomorrow,” Chris said turning to leave, feeling a bit of heat on his face.

“Christopher, tomorrow is Saturday.”

Chris mentally smacked himself. Could he embarrass himself anymore? “Right,” is all he could come up with, and then hurried to leave.

* * *

 

He never thought working at a cafe’ would be so difficult. Sure, he knew it wasn’t as simple as pouring coffee and sweeping the floor, but he never ever would have expected to get so crazy at times. It was Piers’s first week working, Mary instantly taking a liking into the confident young man, and hired him instantly. He would spend two weeks training under Claire, then would be able to start working on his own. Today, Sheva and Newt were also working, so he wasn’t stuck with some of the kids from Raccoon University, who were actually not pleasant to work with.

“You get used to this?” Piers asks Sheva.

“Eventually, yeah,” she smiled. “Once you accept that some people treat you like the scum of the Earth and that you’re their servant for the day, it gets easier.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Okay, this wasn’t so bad. Decent pay, decent tips, working with friends. He could do this.

Newt was just finishing taking an order when two people bursting through the door caught his attention: Minho and Teresa. “Newt!” Minho yelled.

The pair walked over to him at the counter and were smiling, but not an ordinary smile. They were planning something, something Newt wouldn’t like. “Whatever it is, no,” he said firmly and walked away.

Claire came over after she heard her classmates. “Hey, guys. You want something?”

“We had an idea,” Teresa said. “Minho is going to have fake I.D.’s made for a bunch of us, so we figured since school has been sucking lately, we deserve a break. Especially Newt.”

Newt came back walking over to the table to serve a drink to his customer. “I don’t like where this is going,” he said as he passed by.

“We’re going to one of the clubs next week, you wanna come?” Minho asked him.

A club? Is he serious? Does he not realize who he is talking to? If Newt hated parties, what made them think he would enjoy a club? “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh come on Newt!” Teresa pleaded. “Please? Just for a couple hours. It’ll be fun! Tell him Claire! We went one night over the summer.”

“It was actually fun,” Claire nodded. Claire usually isn’t the girl to sneak out and go to clubs, but she wanted to make sure her friends were being responsible. She told Kathy the truth, but asked her not to tell Barry. Kathy wasn’t pleased, but was happy to know Claire was trying to be the responsible one, so she let her go.“Hey Sheva! Piers!” she yelled to them.

They walked over in confusion. “Everything alright?” Sheva asked.

Claire announced that they were all going to the club, and that she wouldn’t take no for answer. Sheva was excited to go, but Piers seemed reluctant, not really wanting to lie to his mom about where he was going. It took ten minutes on Claire’s part to convince him, telling him he could bring Helena along to make him feel comfortable. He finally agreed, although unhappy about it. That left Newt.

“Newt,” Minho whispered to him. “We all see how you’re drooling after Thomas.”

Newt just huffed and turned around. He was stopped when Minho grabbed his arm. “Look, it sucks, I get it. But just come out for a bit, blow off a little steam. I promise I won’t invite him, not because I don’t want him there, but because I know you can’t stand to see him with Brenda.”

Newt just sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was true, he could hardly stand to look at the two anymore. Luckily, he only had to endure them together during lunch and whenever they hung out, which wasn’t often, but it still hurt. Maybe a night out would do him some good. It would at least be better than staying up all night overthinking everything. “Ugh, fine. But I’m not staying long.”

“Good that."

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” the teen yelled at her mother.

Barry’ old friend would be due for dinner any minute now, and Kathy was upset how her daughter was dressed. Ripped jeans, a tank top with the Nirvana logo, wearing tons of bracelets and accessories. Claire tried to warn her, but Moira didn’t listen.

“Honey, please just put something else on. Just while he’s here. And tell Polly to get changed too! I left her clothes on her bed.”

Moira huffed and stormed upstairs. Claire was helping Kathy finish the last of the cooking while Chris finish setting the table. Whenever company was coming over, Kathy insisted they all dressed nice and used their nicest dining sets. So Kathy had Chris set up a nice table cloth over the dining room table with candles in the middle. Claire helped fold the napkins in a fancy way that Chris couldn’t figure out.

“Okay, it should be done in ten minutes!”

Kathy knew the man liked Italian, so she had prepared chicken marsala with pasta, served with steamed vegetables and a caesar salad. ‘It was the only thing she could come up with last minute’.

The doorbell rang, alerting them that their company was present. “Chris, could you get that please?” Kathy called.

Chris went over to the front door, rubbed a hand over his shirt to straighten it out, and opened the door. His draw dropped when he saw the familiar blonde holding a bottle of wine.

“Mr. Wesker?”  
“Christopher?”

They stood their frozen, staring into each other’s eyes. _What is he doing here?_

“Albert!” Barry’s voice interrupted. The two shook each others hands as they greeted one another and Barry let the man in. The rest of the family came to the entranceway to greet the man. “You remember my wife, Kathy,” Barry started. “These are our kids. Chris, Claire, Moira and Polly.”

“Yes, I know Christopher quite well. He’s in my biology class I’m substituting for.”

They continued their conversation for a while, until Kathy insisted that dinner was ready and it was better to eat it while it’s hot.

Dinner was a bit awkward. Chris was seated next to him, while the girls were on the opposite side, and Barry and Kathy each at one end of the table. He couldn’t help but stare at Mr. Wesker the whole time. When they had finished eating, Kathy told them all to go to the living room while she prepared dessert. After declining Wesker’s offer to help with the dishes, he asked where the bathroom was. “Chris, would you mind showing Albert to the bathroom?” Barry asked, then whispering to Chris’s ear. “The upstairs one, it’s nicer.”

“Uh, sure,” Chris replied.

He felt his heart pounding with each step he took, feeling Mr. Wesker’s eyes on him as he did so. They finally got to the bathroom, and Wesker thanked Chris. Chris began to walk away, but then he realized, this was the only chance he would have alone with Mr. Wesker. Everyone else was still downstairs. So he waited.

After a minute, Mr. Wesker came back out, surprised to see Chris still standing there. “Did you wait for me?” Wesker asked.

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t get lost on your way back,” Chris joked, and Mr. Wesker actually let out a laugh. _He’s laughing?_

Then, silence took over once again, the pair staring at each other’s eyes. Chris felt his heart beat rising, and he was holding his breath. Mr. Wesker was doing the same. Is it possible Wesker reciprocate his feelings? No, it couldn't be...but still, Chris, remembering this was his only time to have him alone, took his chance. He leaned up to kiss Mr. Wesker.

At first, Wesker didn’t do anything. He stood still like a statue. Chris was afraid this was going to happen. But then, Wesker leaned into it, moving his mouth along with Chris’s. Chris was feeling a huge wave of emotions right now. He wanted this for so long, and it feels so good, but he also knew Barry and the others were right downstairs. In a way, it made the kiss more thrilling.

Chris reached to put his arms around Wesker’s neck, and in return, Wesker cupped his face with one hand, pulling at his waist with the other.

It was getting steamier now. Wesker had managed to sneak his tongue into Chris’s mouth, pleasantly surprising him. He let Wesker lead, he had no problem with it. Wesker then quietly pinned Chris against the wall, placing his leg right against his groin. Chris moaned in pleasure, and Wesker started placing kisses along his jaw, down to his neck. Chris let his hands roam all over Wesker’s body, not caring if anyone saw right now.

Wesker finally pulled away, Chris relieved for the breath but bothered because he wanted more of the man. They stood their, panting and holding one another, until a voice interrupted them.

 _“Time for dessert!”_ was heard from downstairs.

Chris and Wesker broke apart. Wesker cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Was he ashamed? Was he embarrassed?

“We should go,” was all Wesker said, turning to head down the stairs.

* * *

 

Sherry was sitting down at the kitchen table with her parents who, for once, made it home in time for dinner. Sherry knew her parents loved their work, and that they were incredibly smart, but she got lonely being on her own all the time. It was nice to spend some quality time with them, even if all they did was talk about work and briefly turn the conversation towards Sherry. She would just have to take every moment she could get.

She then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took out her phone and saw that Leon was calling her. She excused herself from the table and moved into the living room to answer the phone. “Hey, Leon. What’s up?”

_“Hey, Sher. You free tomorrow afternoon? Ada and I are going to lunch and seeing a movie, wanted to know if you wanted to come.”_

“That’d be awesome, Leon. Just don’t know if I wanna be a third wheel.”

_“Don’t worry, I got that taken care of.”_

“What?” Sherry asked in confusion.

_“I got someone for you so you won’t be a third wheel. Trust me, you’re going to have a good time. So you in?”_

A blind date? Did Leon really think she was going on a blind date?

“Leon, come on. I don’t want to go on a date with a total stranger!”

_“He’s not a stranger. You know him.”_

Sherry paused for a moment, and tried figuring out who he could mean. The list could be endless. Parker, Raymond, Josh, Louis. “Can you at least tell me who?”

_“Claire told me that you and Jake were hitting it off, so I invited him to come with us.”_

Of course Claire would have something to do with this. She was kind of like the puppet master of the group, and Sherry hated how good she was. “Are you serious? I don’t like him like that, we’re just friends,” Sherry said, not entirely sure of herself. Was she trying to convince Leon? Or herself?

_“Well, he’s expecting you tomorrow, and he seemed kind of excited.”_

Jake? Excited? That was something Sherry had never seen before, and a smile crept onto her face as she thought about it. She groaned into the phone, not letting Leon have the pleasure to know she was kind of looking forward to Saturday, and said she would go. They talked for a bit more until they said goodbye.

A date. With Jake. Tomorrow.

* * *

 

_Whoever invented math must have had no social life._

An hour in to studying together, and Newt and Alby had only managed to get five questions done. It was getting late, so the pair decided that they, the good students that they were, would play Mario Kart  instead of studying. It was Friday night after all. Homework will just have to wait until Sunday night.

Newt was actually feeling a bit better now. This was how he and Alby usually spent their nights. Playing video games in one of their rooms, watching a crappy movie, or listening to music while having a talk.  Newt realized it’s been a while since they’ve done this, and for that, he feels bad. He’s been hanging out with Thomas so much, especially this last week for some reason. It was like Thomas didn’t want to leave him alone for a second. Even when he was at work, Thomas would stop by and hang out with Newt during his break.

He can’t remember the last he’s hung out with Alby, Minho, or Teresa without Thomas being there. He used to grab lunch with Teresa on the weekends, spend Friday’s at Alby’s, and do something with Minho during the week when he didn’t have work. Has he been neglecting his friends lately?

“So what’s been going on lately, mate?” Newt tried to ask casually as he could.

“Currently kicking your ass,” Alby joked.

“Shut up, shank. You know what I meant.”

Alby paused the game and looked lost in thought. It was as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know how. “Spit it out, already,” Newt said.

“Alright, alright...I uh, was thinking of asking Harriet out again.”

Newt smiled at that. Yeah, Alby and Harriet had dated briefly when they were freshman, but they were too immature to know what a real relationship was, so it didn’t quite workout, but Newt knew the two still obviously liked each other.

“You shank, why didn’t you buggin’ tell me sooner?”

“Well, you were being distant and stuff, you know? That phase when you wanna be alone?”

Now Newt really felt horrible. Here he was again, ignoring his friends because of his own stupid drama. Well, now he’s got to put himself aside.

“Sorry, Alby,” Newt said, ashamed of how he’s been acting.

“Don’t you dare say sorry Newt. You were _always_ the one taking care of everyone, always making sure _we_ were okay, and never worried about yourself. And look what happened,” Alby said, obviously talking about his incident. Newt nodded as Alby continued. “We weren’t there for you because you were too busy worrying about us, so now, let us take care of you,” Alby said, patting Newt on the back.

Newt smiled. “I’m fine Alby. Thank you.”

God, he really missed his best friend. They have to start hanging out more often again.

“So, let’s talk about how you’re gonna ask her out.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t awkward.

Actually, just a bit. Sherry and Jake were friends, sure, but this felt like an actual date. Jake had picked her up, drove her to the mall to meet with Leon and Ada, and even pulled out her chair for her when they got seated at the restaurant. It was a bit odd, yet for some reason, it felt easy and natural, like Jake was supposed to do all this. Damn Claire.

The lunch went by pretty smoothly, with Leon doing most of the talking and making bad jokes. Ada lightly chuckled at a few of them, while the rest she just stared blankly at him. Sherry was glad that the two were actually back together. Ada had been Leon’s girl, and he was lost without her. Now, maybe the guy he used to be would come back.

Even Jake managed to make a joke or two and laugh. Sherry was surprised. Jake mostly kept to himself, but she was glad to see him open up a little bit. Maybe today wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Shit, we gotta get to the movie!” Leon cursed realizing the time.

Leon and Jake split the bill, to the girl’s protests, and they quickly made their way to the movie theatre. When they arrived, they hurried to the seats in the back, Leon saying those were the best ones, and they watched as the previews began.

The movie was bad, as usual, but the group found it more amusing that way, able to laugh at it and have a good time, despite some people telling them to shush.

At some point, she doesn’t know when, her and Jake’s hand had intertwined. She didn’t move to pull her hand away, and neither did he.

* * *

 

Monday again. Just like every other Monday, this one would suck too.

Newt and Thomas were over by their lockers, exchanging notes for History class. They were watching some boring documentary and Thomas had fallen asleep, missing most of the film. Luckily, Newt was  interested and took plenty of notes, much to Thomas’s delight.

“What would I do without you, Newton Isaacs?” Thomas asked, jokingly hugging Newt from his side.

“You’d probably fail the quiz on the movie tomorrow?”

They both laughed, and as Newt shut his locker, that _annoying_ voice came back again. “Well, aren’t you two all cute?”

The pair turned to see Gally, looking as irritable as ever. Newt didn’t even bother making eye contact with him. “Can we help you with something Gally?” Newt asked.

Gally just kept staring at the two of them, not saying a word. It was an awkward silence between them, until Thomas spoke up. “If you don’t need anything, get lost.”

“Just be careful with him, greenie,” Gally spat. “He might give you those cute smiles right now, but he’s just a whore who’s gonna use ya.”

“What did you just call him?” Thomas snarled, taking a step closer to Gally. Newt knew he had to calm him down before anything escalated. He moved beside Thomas, putting a hand on his arm and telling him to just forget it and walk away.

“Oh, he never told you?” Gally asked, quickly glancing at Newt, who still wouldn’t look at him, and back to Thomas. “Before you two shanks were fuckin’, this blondie used to scream out my name at night, like the slut that he is.”

That was all Thomas needed. He punched Gally right in the nose, and when he fell back, Thomas lunged at him.

_“Thomas!”_

Thomas gave Gally a few good punches, but Gally was able to kick Thomas off of him and landed a punch or two of his own. A crowd had gathered, encouraging the pair to fight. Newt tried his hardest to separate the two, yelling for Gally to stop and begging Thomas to get off of him.

Eventually, Minho had found his way over, and while Newt moved to pull Thomas away, Minho pulled Gally away.

“What’s going on here?” Principle Benford yelled.

The crowd of students quickly dispersed, leaving Newt, Thomas, Minho and Gally.

“All of you, detention after school!”

Thomas tried to protest, telling the principle Minho and Newt weren’t involved, but he wouldn’t hear it. “Get yourselves checked by the nurse, then get to class.” With that, he turned and walked away, and Gally left for the nurse.

“You okay?” Minho asked Thomas.

“Yeah,” he said, wiping away of bit of blood from his lip.

Minho gave the pair a nod and left.

“Why did you do that!?” Newt asked. Why in the bloody hell would he waste his time on Gally? The dumb shank wasn’t worth a piece of klunk!

“I didn’t like the way he was talking about you. It wasn’t right Newt,” Thomas said quietly.

Newt sighed and started pulling Thomas to walk with him. “Thank you, but next time just let it go. The guy’s an arse, so no point in fighting him. Now come on, let’s get you to the nurse.”

Their journey was silent the rest of the way until they reached the nurse’s door. “So...you and Gally, huh?”

Newt looked down to the floor and ran a hand through his hair. Of course Thomas wouldn’t let that go.

“It was a long time ago, we weren’t - it was -” How would one describe _that_ relationship? It wasn’t even one. Sure, there was a time Gally was actually a nice guy, and Newt _briefly_ liked him. In the end, they just used each other as an escape from their crappy lives, to distract each other from their problems. At least that’s what Newt did, but they both knew it. Gally just didn’t take it so well.

“Forget it,” Thomas said softly, patting Newt on the arm. “Sorry I got you in detention,” sorrow laced in Thomas’s tone.

“S’ alright, Tommy,” Newt replied, patting him on the back. “See you later, mate.”

Then he went to walk to his next class.

Monday’s were always fun.

* * *

 

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Chris had spent the whole weekend freaking out about the kiss with Mr. Wesker. How good it felt, how they kept awkwardly staring at one another during desert. Of course, he left early to try to avoid the situation, but now, they were in school. He was going to be teaching his class which Chris was a part of. They had to face each other.

So here he is, standing frozen just outside the classroom. All he has to do is just treat this as any other day of class. Just walk in, sit down, and take notes.

“How long you planning on standing there?”

Chris turned his head to the right to see Jill next to him.

“You gonna go in or what?”

“Uh, yeah. Was just waiting for you,” he lied.

So they went in. Chris couldn’t find it in himself to look at Mr. Wesker just yet, so he kept his head low and made his way over to his seat.

In fact, Chris had spent most of the lesson looking at anything and everything but Mr. Wesker. It was too much to deal with right now.

Mr. Wesker never once called on him during class, which he was grateful for. It was probably too awkward for him as well. When the bell finally rang, Chris started packing his things in a hurry, hoping to get out quick. He almost made it too, until Mr. Wesker called his name and asked him to stay after class.

So now, here they were, standing face to face, looking at each other’s eyes for the first time since their kiss.

“I want to apologize for my behavior the other night,” Mr. Wesker said.

“Don’t,” Chris replied. “I initiated it, you’re not the one to blame.”

“But I should have stopped it. It isn’t right. I’m your teacher, you’re my student.”

“Only until winter break,” Chris said, looking into the man’s eyes hoping to find something in there, not sure what.

“That may be, but you are still my student and not of age. I just wanted to apologize and hope this will not interfere with your work. I still want you to do well in this course.”

Chris sighed, not even hiding his disappointment. Of course Mr. Wesker would shut him down, he probably just saw him as a kid. But he wasn’t. Maybe Chris could prove that to him? Show him that he’s serious about this and not just trying to sleep with his teacher to pass the course.

But he’d have to wait to do that. Now isn’t the best time.

“Okay. Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

Chris hurriedly left the class, thinking of ways to get Mr. Wesker to be his.

* * *

 

Detention actually wasn’t that bad. The teacher, Mr. Coulson, knew that Minho, Thomas and Newt weren’t troublemakers, so he excused them a bit earlier than the rest of the students. Thomas wasn’t too eager to get home, as he didn’t feel like explaining to his parents why he got detention and didn’t want to get into a loud argument with them. So, he decided to hang out at Newt’s house for a bit and work on some homework together.

“Don’t mind the mess,” Newt said as he opened his bedroom door, dropping his bag on the floor and Thomas on his heels.

“Woah,” Thomas said.

He’s been in the house before, but never in Newt’s room, as they usually just hung out in the living room since no one was home. To say the room was huge was an understatement. A king size bed, posters like Star Wars and artwork on all of the walls, a guitar, a flat screen tv with a playstation and xbox. Yeah it was a bit messy, some clothes lying around the room, crumpled pieces of paper scattered on and around his desk, sticky notes on his computer to remind him of things. Then he looked over at Newt's dresser and the mirror had a collage of pictures of Newt with his friends. He recognized Teresa, Minho, Alby and a couple of others. But Thomas decided to focus on the artwork instead. He noticed there were a few of a little blonde girl. She kind of looked like Newt. “These yours?” he asked.

Newt looked over to where he was staring. “Yeah,” he said quietly. Thomas looked back at Newt and he was...was he embarrassed?

“They’re awesome, Newt. You should do this for a living,” Thomas said.

“Nah, it’s just a hobby. I don’t think I’d make a career out of that.”

After trying to convince Newt that he was in fact talented, they attempted to do their homework. Well, Newt did. Thomas couldn’t focus, and maybe that was because of Gally being an asshole, or having to admit to his parents he got into a fight today.

“You think any harder and your bloody brain will explode.”

Thomas looked up from his spot on Newt’s bed to see the blonde boy staring at him with a concerned yet annoyed look. “Sorry, I just can’t do homework right now. My mind is someplace else,” Thomas said, closing his textbook and notebook.

Newt hummed and nodded, turning back to his notes. Thomas just sat there, staring at Newt and waiting for him to look back over at him.

“I can feel you staring, y’know,” Newt spoke, not even looking up from his notes.

“I need a break from school work,” Thomas whined. “Let’s go out somewhere!”

“You haven’t even started any!”

“Newt! Please!”

Newt looked over to him and sighed, muttering under his breath, something along the lines of _bloody wanker.._

“Fine,” Newt relented.

Thomas immediately got up from the bed and started heading outside, saying he wanted to go someplace nice. Newt, on the other hand, told Thomas to shut up and that Newt knew where to go.

So now they were in the car, driving to who knows where, just laughing and listening to music. About twenty minutes later, they were somewhere outside the city, Thomas could gather that much. There were less and less signs of civilization, just a bunch of trees and the forest. Newt pulled off the road into the parking lot of abandoned warehouse, and Thomas was confused as to why of all places this would be the best place to go.

“Just shut up and follow me,” Newt said when Thomas asked him why this place.

The next five minutes consisted of walking through the woods and climbing over fallen tree branches. “We’re here,” Newt said as he walked through a pair of bushes, Thomas following. Finally they reached their destination. “What do ya think?”

After coming out from the bushes, Thomas was in awe. They were somewhere high up in the mountains that lay outside the city, on a cliff, and the view was breathtaking. The sun was starting to set, with reds and pinks covering the sky. The city was just beginning to illuminate with its vibrant lights. It was a place of tranquility, and Thomas immediately felt at ease seeing all of this.

“Alby, Minho, Teresa and I come here when we need to clear our heads,” Newt explained, moving to sit down. “Everything just seems so simple when you’re up here, looking down at the city, watching the sun set on the horizon. Makes your problems seem small, insignificant.”

Thomas moved to sit beside him, still looking at the breathtaking view. “I can see why,” he chuckled. He turned to look at Newt, who was still looking forward, the sun’s  red-orange glow radiating on his features, illuminating his brown eyes and blonde hair, a smile on his face. Thomas liked seeing Newt smile, he couldn’t help but to smile too.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Newt asked, still looking ahead.

“Yeah,” Thomas replied, still smiling and looking at Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for all you ChrisxWesker fans, just wait till NEXT CHAPTER!  
> once again, please leave comments if you can, you have no idea how appreciated they are!  
> have a good day, be nice to a stranger, spread some love! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to be going away for a while (personal stuff to deal with) and since I dont know if I will be back in time for the next update, I'm updating now. Once again, comments are really appreciated. There's probably errors but I'll look them over eventually, so forgive them for now please. Without further ado, please enjoy! :)

Normally, Chris wouldn’t stay after school on a Friday with Mr. Wesker for extra help, but they were both busy during the week that Friday was the only day that would work for them. Usually, teachers would rush to get out of school on Fridays, sometimes even beating the students out of the parking lot. But Mr. Wesker was a much better teacher. Sure, he was intimidating and rude, but he deeply cares about his students grades. He expected the best from them and was treating them as adults, not as children who need their hand held. Maybe that’s another reason Chris fell for the man.The others being how attractive and intoxicating he was. His sexy blonde hair, his enticing voice, his impressive physique, his piercing eyes, that perfect jaw.

Every fiber in Chris’s body was screaming at him to make a move on the man, and Chris is seriously consider doing it right here, right now. They were likely to be the only two left in the building, excluding the custodial staff.

Screw it, he was gonna go for it.

“Uh, Mr. Wesker? Could you see if I did this one right?” Chris asked innocently.

“Of course,” he replied, walking over to Chris at his desk.

Wesker leaned over to look at Chris’s work, while the student admired his teacher’s fit form in front of him, taking in every little detail. Then he looked down at the man’s crotch, thinking of the wonder that lay hidden beneath those tight black pants.

Chris looked back up and saw the man deep in thought, looking over Chris’s work, so he took advantage of the situation. He carefully and slowly moved towards the man and started to lightly kiss along his neck. Wesker flinched at the contact, but then stopped. He closed eyes his and let out a low groan, as if he was enjoying it but dreading it.

Chris moved up to his jaw now, getting closer to Mr. Wesker’s mouth, but Wesker pulled away from him “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Chris asked.

“Because you’re my student! I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you like this.”

Chris stood up and walked over to Wesker by his desk. “I’m initiating this, you aren’t taking advantage of anyone,” he said low and slowly. Then he leaned into Wesker’s ear and whispered “I want this.”

Wesker turned slowly to look at him, there faces a mere inch apart. Chris didn’t waste any time and kissed the man. At first it was slow, and Wesker wasn’t reciprocating. Then, Wesker started to kiss back, and it turned into a kiss of desperation and frustration. Chris was grabbing at Wesker’s neck while Wesker grabbed a tight hold on Chris’s sides.

It was starting to get rough and messy, teeth clattering at some points, biting one another’s lips, but they didn’t care. Before he knew it, Chris found himself on his back on Wesker’s desk, the teacher kissing along the student’s neck, biting playfully, but not hard enough to leave a noticeable mark.

This has what Chris has been thinking about non-stop since he first laid eyes on the man. How his lips would feel against his, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, how he would feel with the man inside him. Chris had long showers thinking about these things, but not it was finally happening. So he would savour every moment.

Chris managed to compose himself long enough to unbutton Wesker’s shirt. Wesker was frustrated he was taking so long, so he just ripped open, causing buttons to fly everywhere, and tore it off. Chris’s eyes and hands instantly landed on the impressive body, exploring every part of his chest from his rock hard abs to his remarkable pecs.

Before long, Chris quickly switched their places, pushing Wesker to lean on the desk while Chris got on his knees, kissing along the man’s stomach as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, his boxers following soon after.

* * *

 

Okay, so he still wasn’t sure about whether or not to end the relationship.

Thomas likes Brenda, he really does. She’s funny, he loves her personality, and she’s warm and inviting. But there’s still something inside of him saying that something is missing or something isn’t totally right. Maybe this is normal in the beginning of relationships? Although, he can’t remember if he felt this for any other girls he dated.

He took Brenda out to dinner, nothing too fancy, just someplace decent where they could talk and have a good time, which they did. She told him some of her childhood stories, how her older brother George was always picking on her, but would immediately come to her rescue if someone else did so. Thomas wished he had a sibling bond like that. The closest he has to one is Teresa.

Now, Thomas was walking Brenda to her door to say goodnight. He was just about to kiss her goodbye when she spoke up. “Do you want to come inside?”

Thomas looked at her with curiosity, not entirely sure what she meant by ‘come inside’, but he accepted and followed her into her living room. By the looks of it, no one was home. “You’re dad not home?”

“Nope. He’s working late,” she said with the smallest hint of a smirk.

Now Thomas knew what she was getting at. They were home alone, just the two of them.

Brenda sat down close to Thomas on the couch, and started to kiss at his neck, which somehow she knew was his weak spot. His eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a low moan.

Brenda went to straddle him, and the two began to make out. Brenda let her hands roam through his hair and down his neck while grinding against Thomas, while he let his hands rest on the girl’s thighs.

But then a thought came to Thomas’s mind. Minho had said that the spark he didn’t feel might come after they slept together, which Thomas, according to the tent he was currently pitching, wanted to do. But, what if the spark didn’t come after they had sex? He couldn’t just sleep with her and dump her the next day.

So he broke the kiss, to which Brenda seemed confused. “You alright?”

“Yeah...but before we do anything, can we talk?”

* * *

 

“I’m definitely losing my hearing after tonight!” Minho yelled.

Newt regrets agreeing to come. Minho, Teresa, and Newt had shared a taxi to the club to meet up with the others. Their fake identification that Minho had bought looked credible, even if Newt looked like he was thirteen years old. The bouncer of the club gave them a look once over, but allowed them inside.

It was loud. It was crowded. Luckily for Newt, Sheva managed to find a large enough booth for all of them in a more quiet part of the club. Newt immediately took his seat in the middle of the u-shaped booth, as this was probably going to be his spot for the night.

Even though he didn’t care the opinions of the people in here, Newt felt self-conscious. Minho had chosen his outfit for him, which was nice, but didn’t feel like something he would wear. Minho had said that’s why he chose it.

“I’m going to get drinks, what do you guys want?” Minho asked.

“I’ll come with you,” Piers said.

The girls gave their requests, Newt asked for a soda, and Minho and Piers left to get them.

“Come on, loosen up a bit Newt!” Teresa nudged him, noticing how tense he was.

“I’d rather not,” he said.

“You know,” Claire spoke up, “Some people here will _definitely_ find that British accent of yours sexy.”

Newt scoffed and just went back to being quiet. Minho and Piers returned a few minutes later, drinks in hands. Newt scrunched his eyebrows when he saw Minho put a shot glass in front of him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Newt asked.

“It’s like a tradition,” Minho started. “We all take a shot together. That includes you, Mr. Party Pooper.”

Newt sighed and pushed the drink away, only to receive boos and chants for him to join them. Wanting them all to shut up, he yelled he would do it and grabbed it. Minho made some kind of speech about school and blowing off steam, but it was still a little hard to hear him. Minho raised his glass, the others doing the same, and they all took their shots.

Newt didn’t like how it tasted. It burned his throat and didn’t make him feel good at all, despite what everyone says about alcohol making you feel good. “The more you drink, the better you feel,” Helena said, noticing Newt’s expression.

Piers then handed Newt a beer, saying he got it for him just in case he changed his mind. Newt nodded and looked down at his phone. It was only a little after eight-thirty. He promised them he would stay till at least ten-thirty, but he just wanted to go home now.

“Time to dance!” Claire yelled.

The girls got up from their booth, Helena and Sheva having to drag Piers. Minho, however, seemed the most excited. Newt chuckled at that, but then frowned when he saw Teresa standing waiting for him.

“I can’t dance,” Newt said.

“Neither can Minho,” Teresa said looking over the dancefloor, seeing Minho dance like an idiot. “But he still does, just for fun. Just come for a little bit,” Teresa’s voice softened, then extended her hand. “Please?”

He looked at her hand, then back to her. What the hell, his night was already going to suck, might as well just make the others happy. He accepted the hand and let her drag him to the others.

Newt had no idea what to do, so he just tried to mimic the others’ movements. Piers was just dancing with Helena, the two have becoming best friends really fast. That reminded him of how he and Tommy became friends so quick, how they got along so well.

_No, you’re here to not think about him._

So Newt just moved to Teresa and started to dance with her, even if he didn’t know how. Tonight was about forgetting Thomas, even if he had to force himself to do so. Maybe he would have a drink or two, just to make it easier. Maybe he would let a stranger flirt with him, if they tried to that is. Maybe he would just go wild for the night, not caring about anything outside of the club.

* * *

 

Almost three hours later, they were all drunk, with the exception of Claire, who remained only slightly tipsy. Piers was stumbling towards the bar to order another drink, noticing that Helena had found herself a guy to buy her a few drinks, Claire and Sheva were making friends with a group of girls, Newt was actually talking to a guy, and Minho and Teresa were dancing yet again.

Piers decided this next beer would be his last one, already having three...or four? And Minho had kept ordering everybody shots, so he wasn’t sure how much he already drank, but still he wanted another.

He got to the bar and stood there waiting for the bartender to notice him. He was waiting a couple of seconds until he was noticed, ordered his beer, and the bartender went to get it for him. Then, Piers felt someone approach him. “You looked like you were having fun out there,” a voice says.

Piers turns to his left to see a tall man, with messy dark hair, leaning against the counter beside him. He definitely worked out, he had a jawline for days, and his eyes were stunning. “Yeah, I was.”

The bartender brought over Piers beer and he immediately took a swig of it.

“You here with someone?” the man asks, eyeing Piers’ body.

“Just my friends,” Piers said, returning to look at the man. God, he was hot. And Piers, not being in his right state of mind, just wanted to grab the guy’s hair and pull him into a deep kiss. He wanted to let his hands wander all across the man’s body, up his arms and along his backside.

“You like the view?” the guy asked.

Piers knew he was staring, but he didn’t care. He was a sixteen year old teenager, and a sixteen year old teenager has needs.

“Yeah,” Piers says, staring into the man’s eyes while subconsciously licking his lips.

The man smirked at Piers and complemented Piers in return. Then they just stood there, staring at one another, eyes glancing over the other’s lips and back.

The next thing Piers knew he was being pushed into a bathroom stall, fiercely grabbing at the guy’s clothes trying to tug them off while the guy was leaving marks along Piers’ neck.

“What’s your name, cutie?” the man asks while kissing along Piers’ jaw.

“Piers,” he got out through a moan, placing a hand on the back of the guy’s neck.

“Dante,” he said as he opened up Piers’ shirt.

* * *

 

Claire, not interested in talking to any guys being that she was with Steve, just decided to make some new friends for the night. Currently, she and Sheva were talking with some girls from Raccoon University, complaining about their horrible professors and difficult assignments.

After a while, the girls went off to dance, leaving Claire and Sheva to talk. If only they could. Guys would keep coming over to hit on one of them, barely giving them time to hold a conversation.

“Hey girl,” a man says approaching Claire. “You feel like dancing with a handsome stranger?”

“Sure, just let me know when you find one,” she said, turning away from the man, who just frowned and walked away.

“So Sheva, not looking for a guy to flirt with?”

“Actually,” Sheva started, blushing and chuckling lightly, “Josh asked me out yesterday, and I’m thinking about saying yes.”

“Are you serious?!” Claire squealed. “That’s awesome! And long overdue. You guys have been dancing around each other since the eighth grade.”

“Yeah, I suppose we have,” Sheva mused. “Looks like you’re running out of people to play matchmaker with.”

There was nothing Claire loved more than seeing her friends happy. Sheva would be with Josh, Sherry, whether she admitted it or not, was meant to be with Jake. If Piers wasn’t gay, he and Helena could have hit it off, but they will definitely make the best of friends.

“Well, I still have to find someone for Helena and Piers, Newt could use some help, then maybe Chris will _finally_ let me help him find someone. I just want him to be happy, ya know? He’s always taking care of everyone and he never does things for himself.”

It’s true. Chris had barely dated anyone. Okay, Jessica Sherawat _does not_ count. She was just the hot girl all guys thought was hot, but her personality was horrible, which Chris luckily realized early on and ended things with her. For a while, Claire even thought Chris and Jill would get together, but Jill just became another one of Chris’s sisters.

“Can I buy you ladies a drink?” another annoying guy came up to the pair.

“We’d prefer the cash,” Sheva smirked.

“Or some mozzarella sticks,” Claire added.

* * *

 

If someone had told Newt that he would be in a club drinking, dancing, and flirting with strangers, he wouldn’t have believed them. Yet here he was, kind of drunk and flirting with some hot guy at a bar. Not only was he kind of hot, but he was nice, funny, and didn’t seem like the club scene was usual for him.

His name was Jeff. He was a tall, dark skinned with black hair, skinny, but not as skinny as Newt, wearing a short sleeve button down revealing his muscles and tight jeans. If Newt was honest, he was attracted to the guy, and it made him completely forget about-

“You okay?” Jeff asked.

Newt hadn’t realized he had dozed off, and blinked a few times before answering. “Yeah, sorry. My mind just wandered off.”

Jeff told him it was okay, and they continued to joke around. Newt would blush whenever Jeff complimented his looks, and Newt had finally gotten Jeff to blush too as he finally found enough confidence to flirt back with the man.

Newt’s self-control was starting to reach his limit. Newt only got to touch the man when laughing at a joke, playfully resting his hand on the guy’s arm and chest. So Newt decided to do something he would never, _ever_ normally do.

“Do you wanna dance?”

Jeff was about to take a sip of his drink and stopped when he heard Newt ask. He then smiled at Newt and agreed. They left their drinks on the counter, and Newt grabbed his hand and led him to the dancefloor.

The DJ was playing some upbeat song that Newt hadn’t heard before, since he barely listened to mainstream music, but he just started to dance with the man.

It wasn’t long until Newt had his back turned to Jeff, grinding up against him, Jeff’s hands roaming over Newt’s waist. Then he felt Jeff place an unexpected kiss on his neck. Newt was surprised, but didn’t make a move for him to stop. He turned back around to Jeff, wrapped his arms around his neck, and leaned into to kiss him. Newt wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore, he just went with the flow and what felt right.

Images of Thomas came to his head, but Newt kept pushing them away. Thomas would never be his, he was with Brenda. He kissed Jeff harder to keep Thomas out of his head. Jeff was pulling at Newt’s waist, clutching him tighter against his body. Then, he pulled away and looked at the blonde.

“You want to get out of here?” Jeff asked.

Newt knew he might regret this all tomorrow, but for tonight, he was going to have fun.

* * *

 

Though it made her sound like an alcoholic, Teresa liked the warm fuzzy feeling of being drunk. She wasn’t at the point where she was making incoherent statements and falling all over the place - although she wasn’t that far away -  but she was drunk enough to let certain secrets slip from her mouth, which is exactly what she would end up doing.

Her and Minho have been pretty much dancing non-stop the whole night. Occasionally, they took a quick five minute break to get another drink or use the bathroom, but other than that, there bodies were constantly on the dance floor.

The alcohol was doing funny things to Teresa’s brain. She started to really relish Minho’s eyes and savor the scent of his cologne. She tried to convince herself it was just because she was drunk, but a drunk mind is an honest one. So she continued to think about how beautiful Minho was.

“Aw thanks, T. You’re gorgeous too,” Minho said.

Well, shit. Now she was speaking her thoughts.

She already made a fool of herself, so why not just take a chance? Yeah, Minho was probably interested in other girls like Sonya or Rachel, but if something embarrassing happens, she can just blame it on the alcohol.

“I really like you, Min.”

Teresa didn’t realize how close the pair had gotten, or the fact that her arms were wrapped around Minho’s neck. She also failed to realize that Minho’s hands were tightly around her waist and the DJ decided to play a slightly slower paced song. But what she really failed to see was  the way the blueish-purple strobe lights illuminated Minho’s face, finding herself unable to look away.

“I really like you too,” Minho chuckled. God, he was so oblivious. It was really cute.

“No,” Teresa said in a soft voice. “I really _really_ like you.”

Time stood still. They both froze in place. The music was faint compared to the deafening silence between them. So Teresa did the only thing she could think of.

She leaned in and kissed him.

And he kissed back. And it was nice.

Until someone had to interrupt them. That _someone_ being a lanky blonde brit.

“I’m leaving,” is all he said, causing the two to break their kiss. They turned just to see Newt  walking out with some random guy.

Once he was gone, they both just stood there unsure of what to do next.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Teresa excused herself.

When she got back, her friends were back sitting in their booth, including Minho. She decided to act like nothing happened, and was grateful he did the same.

* * *

 

It was a little after one a.m. when Claire had finally managed to get everyone together to leave. Everyone looked messy and unkempt. Piers’ hair was a mess, and marks were all across his neck. Helena was still looking like she was in ecstasy, probably still thinking about the guy she was making out with. Minho and Teresa, sweaty and hair a mess, decided just to stay by each other’s sides and have fun. Claire got hit on a ton, and could have easily gotten ten phone numbers. Boy, was Steve lucky Claire was with her.

Claire had finally managed to get a cab when she realized a certain blonde wasn’t with them. “Guys? Where’s Newt?”

“Uh.” Teresa started. “He left with some guy he was flirting with,” she said, slightly slurring her words.

 _Shit._ Claire had failed at watching over everyone. Yeah, she wanted to leave everyone alone to have some fun, but not _that much_ fun. She quickly pulled her phone out and tried calling Newt, but there was no answer. She sent him a couple of texts to call her immediately.

Claire then got all of her friends into the cab and told the driver to head to Minho’s house. His parents were away, so they could all crash their so their parents wouldn’t hear them come in drunk.

* * *

 

Pain.

That’s what he felt when he first woke up in the morning. That, and a strange warmth next to him. But his dog, a german shepard named Max, always sleeps on the floor. He opened his eyes, which took a good couple of minutes and all the strength he could muster, and saw long black hair on the pillow next to him. What the hell?

Then it came back to him.

_Teresa._

He kissed his best friend last night! A lot! They made out at the club for a while, and then he remembered offering Teresa to stay in his room with him, where they started making out again. And if he was honest, it was pretty good.

But Teresa may not have felt that way.

_Shit. What if she thinks I took advantage of her?_

Minho knew what happened to Teresa when she was younger. Since then, she didn’t date anyone, let alone kiss someone. She never felt comfortable enough to do that with anyone. Which Minho could totally understand. The trauma she endured would be with her for the rest of her life. But Teresa was stronger than anyone knew.

But another question: did they do anything other than make out?

Minho was shirtless, as he always was when he slept, but he still had on his boxers. He wouldn’t dare to peek under the sheets to check if Teresa was clothed, although he did see a strap on her shoulder that could either be from a tank top or a bra, so that was somewhat a good sign.

Then he saw her start to stir. She rolled over and hummed into her pillow, then blinked awake. Her expression was the same as Minho’s when he first woke up: pure shock.

“Uh...hi,” Minho said lamely.

“Hey,” she said barely above a whisper.

They both stood silent and uncomfortable, unsure of what to say or do. Luckily, Teresa’s phone ringing gave them a distraction they both really needed. “Hey, Tom. What’s up?”

Minho got out of bed and got dressed, allowing her the privacy for the phone call and went to check on the others in his house.

* * *

 

He’s seen Minho do it. He’s seen Teresa do it. Newt never thought he would be doing it: the walk of shame.

Currently, he was hungover, hair and clothes a mess, reeking of alcohol, and walking back to his house, contemplating last night’s events.

After deciding to leave the club, Jeff and Newt got into a cab to head to Jeff’s place. As soon as they had entered the cab, their hands began to wander each other’s bodies as they were kissing. Once they got inside Jeff’s apartment, clothes started coming off. They stumbled their way to the bedroom, Newt falling back onto the bed and Jeff climbing on top of him.

Newt remembers his nails digging into the other’s back, grabbing the other’s hair as he moaned in pleasure. The next thing he knew he woke up to the sun shining way too bright in his face. When he looked at the time, he realized it was after one in the afternoon. He slid out of Jeff’s bed, got dressed, grabbed his phone, noticing all the missed calls and texts he still hasn’t answered, and left. _What the hell was I doing?_

Truthfully, Newt wasn’t ashamed, but he wasn’t proud either. He doesn’t regret any of it, yet he’s surprised at how different he acted last night. No, that wasn’t the first time he’s had sex, but it was certainly the first time he got drunk and had sex with a total stranger.

A half hour of walking later, he was only a few blocks from his house, his leg in agony after the long journey. That’s when he heard a car beep and pull up on the side of him. He turned to look and noticed who it was. _Bloody. Hell._

“Newt!” Thomas called after rolling down the car window. “You okay? You look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks, Tommy,” Newt replied sarcastically. Yeah, he did, but he didn’t need to be reminded of it, especially from the one he did all those things to forget about last night.

“Get in, I’ll drive you home,” Thomas offered.

“It’s only a couple more blocks, I’ll be fine,” Newt dismissed as he started walking again.

“Judging by the limp in your walk, you’re not,” Thomas pointed out.

Newt knew he was right. His leg _was_ killing him. So he got into Thomas’s car without a word, since every time he spoke his head was pounding, and hoped the brunette didn’t notice the wince of pain he felt when he sat down.

The drive back was silent, except Thomas saying something about a hickey on Newt’s neck. After that, Thomas kept quiet and turned off the radio for Newt. Even that small gesture made Newt smile inwardly. If it were Alby or Minho, they would blast the radio like a best friend normally would, but Thomas was different. It was almost like he wanted to protect him from the noise. Now he feels guilty about last night.  But why should he? He and Thomas weren’t together. Thomas didn’t even like him in that way, and he never would, at least not in this life.

Thomas pulled over in front of Newt’s house, but as Newt was going to thank him and get out, Thomas put his hand on Newt’s arm. “Listen, Newt,” Thomas started. “Teresa and I were talking this morning about  stuff and you were brought up. She told me what happened last night, and judging from what I know, last night seemed very out of character for you. Not that I’m judging you or anything! It’s just…” Thomas finally paused to take a breath from his rambling. “I’m here for you, you know that right?”

Newt blinked a few times, processing Thomas’s words. “Yeah, I know that,” Newt said smiling. “Last night was just blowing off a little steam, that’s all. Really.”

Newt tried his best to convince him, but he could see that Thomas wasn’t buying it. Yet he didn’t push the issue any further.

“Okay,” is all Thomas said.

Newt thanked him for the ride and went inside, Thomas driving away once he saw Newt got in the house. Then his phone buzzed, revealing that Jeff had texted him. Newt groaned and sulkily walked up his stairs. He immediately showered and went to lie down, feeling totally nauseous again, and not because of the hangover.

* * *

 

Chris woke up happily for the first time in a long time, although he was still feeling a little sore. Yesterday was amazing. He didn’t actually think he was going to get to sleep with Mr. Wesker, let alone do it on his desk in the classroom. He can still feel the man biting his neck, the way he felt when he thrust inside him. He quickly stopped his thoughts before a problem could rise in his pants.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. It was then he realized that Claire wasn’t up yet. No matter what, she always managed to be up before him. He went upstairs to check her room and she wasn’t there. He checked Moira’s room and she wasn’t there either. After getting a pillow thrown at him to go away, he left Moira’s room and tried calling Claire, but she didn’t answer. He was pacing in the living room back and forth until the front door of the house finally opened.

“Aren’t we getting in a little late?”

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks after she had barely taken two steps into the house. She turned to her left and saw her brother standing in the living room with a scrutinizing face.

“No, it’s actually pretty early in the day, Chris,” she said nonchalantly, shutting the door and starting to walk upstairs, Chris following.

“Claire,” he replied in a warning tone.

“Relax, I was at a sleepover.”

“Who’s house?”

“Can you stop with the questions?”

“Tell me where you were.”

“At a sleepover!”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. And what about you, with those hickeys all over your neck?”

Chris blushed but ignored the remark and continued with his interrogation.  “I’m not the one who went out all night and didn’t let her brother know!”

“I told Kathy and Moira!”

“Kathy isn’t here!”

“Leave me alone, Chris.”

“Claire, what did-”

“You’re not dad! So stop acting like him!”

Chris froze in his spot as his sister slammed her door shut on him. That was one of the cruelest and coldest things Claire could ever say to her brother, and it broke Chris in his very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope to update in May again! I'll try to get my shit together ASAP because let's face it, I need to. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. Love ya :)


	8. Chapter 7: Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, somehow I'm back lmao. Took shorter than I expected. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I apologize in advance for the long newtmas scene at the end (i tried to shorten it but i suck so). Also, I made a twitter @curedbydeath and tumblr: curedbydeath if you want to tweet me and ask things! You can yell at me to hurry my ass up and write some more too. (links will be in end notes

“YOU  _ WHAT?!” _

Okay, maybe telling your best friend that you hooked up with your teacher after school was  _ not  _ the best idea, but Chris needed someone to talk to. He knew bottling it all up would lead to a worse situation, so he asked Jill to come over before school and confide in her, who - as expected - was extremely shocked.

“Keep your voice down!” Chris whispered. “I don’t need Claire, Moira, or  _ especially  _ Barry and Kathy to hear us!”

“I mean, I knew you were making googly eyes at him, but OH MY GOD!”

_ “Jill!” _

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just... _ wow. _ ”

It really was. Mr. Wesker had touched him in all the right ways, sending sensations through Chris’s body that he never imagined. And being taken right there on his desk in the school, with the threat of being caught, only added to the thrill of it. 

“It’s going to be so weird seeing him later,” Chris admitted.

“So, is this just sex? Or do you actually like him?”

Chris did like him. At least he think he did. Frankly, Chris had never truly known the feeling of liking someone. Yeah, he had a small crush on Jessica at one time, but it never felt like this. His heart sped up when he saw or thought of the man, and everytime Wesker looked at him he felt warm. “I think I really like him.”

“Well, then you’re kind of screwed then. He’s a teacher, you’re a student. Not to be pessimistic, but these things never work out.”

“Yeah, well, nothing in my life is working out right now.”

Jill knew he was talking about Claire. They still weren’t talking since their fight a couple of days ago, and Claire had no idea how much what she said had hurt him. He always promised his parents he would look after Claire, and that’s what he was doing. He wasn’t trying to be her dad. No one would ever replace their parents, not even Barry and Kathy, although Chris loved them as if they were.

“She’ll come around Chris,” Jill said with a soft smile. “Just give her another day or so to cool down. You can get a little overprotective sometimes.”

“It’s my job,” Chris said.

* * *

 

“You did  _ what? _ ”

Apparently, it was the day of spilling secrets.

Minho decided to tell Newt and Alby about what happened between him and Teresa, and telling them in the library may have not been the smartest move, but he knew it would keep them from yelling. At least he hoped it would.

“Calm down, Newt. We were drunk and out of our minds.”

“Did you talk to her about it?” Newt asked, and Minho knew what he was implying. He was also worried about how Teresa would act.

“No, but I want to. I want her to know that I would never  _ ever  _ do something like that to her. Oh god,” Minho groaned slamming his head onto the table. “She’s gonna never talk to me again.”

“You might be surprised,” Alby said. “That girl may have gone through hell, but she’s stronger than all three of us combined.”

This caused Minho to slightly raise his head up and look at his friends. “You think we’ll be fine?”

“Of course, Min,” Newt said. “You’re the best of bloody friends. I’m sure she doesn’t want to lose you.”

Minho brought his head back up completely and contemplated on if he should tell them the rest. He didn’t remember right away, but he remembered Teresa had told him something.  _ ‘I really like you Minho.’ _

He didn’t want to hurt Teresa’s feelings in any way. He loved her, but he didn’t love her in that way. At least he thought so.

Not knowing what to do, he told his friends what else had happened. “So the cat’s outta the bag, huh?” Newt said.

“You knew she liked me?”

“Yeah, since summer.”

“I don’t really know what to do with this information,” Minho admitted defeatedly. 

“Do you like her too?” Alby asked.

Minho couldn't answer that. On the one hand, it was Teresa, his best friend. On the other hand, it was  _ Teresa _ , his  _ best friend. _ “I honestly never thought about it until she told me.”

“You alway were a bit slow,” Newt teased, causing Alby to chuckle.

“Slower than your Tommy?” Minho teased, earning a frown from the blonde.

“Just think it over for a few days Min,” Alby said. “You might surprise yourself.”

Think it over? What was there to think about? It was Teresa!

Then he thought about it for a second.

 

It was Teresa.

* * *

 

Piers and Helena had just left English class and went to Piers’ locker to get notes for Helena to copy. When Piers asked her why she didn’t have them, her response was that she was catching up on the sleep she was missing. That, and she didn’t give a rat’s ass/

“I should start charging you for all the homework and notes I give you,” Piers joked.

“If you did that, you wouldn’t have a bestest most awesome friend in the world!” Helena quipped.

“Why would Claire stop being friends with me if I charged you?”

Helena playfully smacked his arm and they both started laughing. Helena’s laughter died when she noticed someone familiar walking down the hall. “Uh Piers? Isn’t that your fuck buddy from the club?”

Piers slowly turned around and followed Helena’s gaze. Then he found him: Dante.

He had never seen the guy before the club, and then all of a sudden, he shows up the next time they’re in school? “Does he really go here?”

“I thought he looked familiar when I saw you with him, but I wasn’t sure - oh my god he’s coming this way.”

Dante was walking down the hallway towards Piers and Helena, and as he was rounding the corner to keep walking, he noticed Piers out of the corner of his eyes. He paused for a brief second, but then smirked and winked. “Hey cutie,” he said, and kept walking.

They stood their, Piers stunned and Helena trying to hold in her laughter. When Piers heard the smallest chuckle, he turned to face her. “Hey, at least he’s hot,” she said.

Piers slammed his locker shut and started walking to his class, Helena following after him.

* * *

 

Algebra again, in which he was currently failing. Mr. Anderson had told Thomas the minute he walked through the door to see him after class. Thomas was screwed. He had asked Teresa and Newt for help, but even they weren’t the best at it and  Thomas would end up distracted causing his friends to get annoyed. So they gave up and just hung out, seeing that Thomas wasn’t going to focus.

“What am I gonna do, Teresa?” Thomas asked his friend.

The dark haired girl looked to her right and stared at him. “Try harder, go to extra help, get a tutor, need I say more? I tried to help, and Newt did too, but you wouldn’t focus.”

Teresa didn’t say it in a harsh way, but she was just stating facts. “Can’t help it, you guys were distracting.”

Teresa just huffed and went back to her work. That’s when Newt came over and sat in the empty desk behind Teresa. “So,” he started, staring at her. “Heard about you and Minho,” he teased.

She immediately spun around and glared daggers at the Brit, which earned a quiet chuckle from Thomas.

“At least I didn’t  screw some random guy I had just met that night. How is your Prince Charming anyway?” Teresa retorted. That statement made something swell inside of Thomas, but he didn’t know what.

“Dandy,” Newt muttered. “But for real Teresa. Let’s talk about it.”

“Let’s not.”

Thomas remembers calling Teresa that morning to ask about an opening position at the library where Teresa worked, when all of a sudden she was crying into the phone that she screwed up and kissed Minho. Thomas went to pick her up and they talked on the way back to her house. At first, he thought that she was freaking out over the type of contact they had shared, as Teresa hasn’t been comfortable with that sort of contact in a long time. Luckily, it wasn't that. She told him everything, how much she liked him and how stupid and ashamed she felt. Thomas assured her that, although he hasn’t known Minho as long as the others, behind his sarcastic wall he puts up is a kind and caring person. He would never hold it against Teresa. Then he told her about his situation with Brenda, how they slept together and still wasn’t sure if she was the one. Love was difficult.

“Fine,” Newt said, breaking Thomas from his thoughts. “But talk to him about it, yeah? He’s afraid you hate him.”

“I could never hate him,” Teresa admitted.

“Good that.”

Then the bell had rung. Thomas told his friends  to save him a seat at lunch while he talked to Mr. Anderson. His teacher informed him that if he failed the next test, he would fail the semester, so he was giving Thomas a tutor to help him. Said tutor walked in right after, and it was a short, chubby looking kid with big eyes and a large smile.

“Hi, I’m Chuck!”

* * *

 

Chris stood outside Wesker’s class, petrified to go in. What would happen? Would anything be different?

No, of course not! It was just any normal day of class. Mr. Wesker would teach a lesson, and Chris would take notes. That’s all. Then why was he so terrified?

Because they had sex. He, a student, had sex with Mr. Wesker, his teacher. Great sex. Hot, steamy, rough sex. Right on the desk in the classroom he was standing outside of. Just the thought of it was sending tingles through Chris’s body. How did he let himself become conquered by this man?

Then Chris wondered if he was gay. He never liked a guy before, except with Wesker, and he never  _ ever  _ thought he would be on the bottom end. Though, it felt  _ really  _ good. 

“Aw, is someone nervous about seeing their forbidden love?”

Chris flinched when Jill broke him away from his thoughts. “Something like that,” he mumbled.

“You just gotta rip off the bandaid Chris.”

Chris nodded, but still didn’t move. Until Jill pushed him through the door. Then he was in the classroom. He looked and saw Mr. Wesker typing away on his computer. Chris felt somewhat relieved he hadn’t bee noticed yet. So he quickly sat down in his seat as did Jill before the bell rang to signal the start of class.

Mr. Wesker immediately stood up and froze when he looked at Chris. Chris froze like a deer in headlights. He didn’t know what to do so he just smiled. He was relieved when the blonde man offered a small smile as well. “Good morning class. I’ve graded the exams from last week. Some of you did exceptionally well, while others still need some improvement.”

Okay, just a normal day of class. Why was Chris so worried in the first place?

“Christopher, see me after school to discuss your exam,” Wesker said as he walked by.

Okay, maybe that’s why he was a little worried.

* * *

 

When he got onto the roof, he forgot that it was starting to get cold and he didn’t have enough layers on to be outdoors. But he needed a smoke break, and wanted to see if his friend would be there. Newt looked around and saw her sitting on the ledge in their usually spot. He walked over to her and sat down. “Hey Skye,” he said to the brown haired girl.

“Hey, Newt,” she said, letting out a huff of smoke.

About a year ago, Newt needed to find somewhere to smoke. The school was a smoke free zone, and he didn’t want to risk getting caught in the bathroom, so he snuck out to the roof one day to find Skye sitting out here. He had forgotten his lighter so he asked to borrow hers. This turned into weekly visits. Newt didnt always smoke, but once in a while during his free period he would come here. He and Skye - her real name was Daisy - had a special bond, even if they weren’t technically friends. It was nice to have someone different to talk to, and they both appreciated each other.

“How’s Grant doing?” Newt asked, lighting his cigarette. He knew her boyfriend - Ward, as everyone called him by his last name - had anger issues, but he seemed most at peace when he was around Skye. 

“He’s good, got into a little fight earlier cause he’s so stupid,” she said sweetly, like she wasn’t even mad. “But that’s who he is. What about you? Who gave you that?” she asked, pointing at his hickey.

“Some random dude.”

“Ah, so not your precious Tommy,” she teased, but in a sincere way. 

He was surprised how much of their lives that the two shared with one another, but they felt safe in their space, like they were safe here on the roof of their school. It felt good to talk about Thomas to someone other than Alby, Minho and Teresa. 

“No,” Newt sighed. He had hoped that his ‘wild’ night at the club would help him get over Thomas, but he just felt like he cheated on him, even though they weren’t even together! He thought he should distance himself from Thomas, but he tried that already, and Thomas felt hurt by it. And Newt didn’t want to hurt him, so he dealt with the constant pain of liking Thomas.

“I guarantee if you got him drunk, he would go after you,” Skye said.

“I don’t want to take advantage of him!” Newt protested.

“That’s not what I meant,” Daisy laughed. “I don’t know him that well, but I see you guys in the hallway sometimes. That lovesick look in your eyes you have when you look at him? I see him looking at you like that too. He likes you, even if he doesn’t know it,” Skye explained.

Newt thought it over for a minute, but didn’t agree with her. “Don’t get my hopes up,” he mumbled, going back to the relief of his cigarette.

* * *

 

This time, Chris didn’t hesitate entering Mr. Wesker's classroom. Only he wish he had knocked first, because when he walked in, he wanted to die.

Mr. Wesker was there, but so was Ms. Gionne, who currently had her arms around Mr. Wesker’s neck and lips against his. Chris felt the anger swell inside of him, but also hurt. So he was just Wesker’s little toy to play with whenever he felt like it.

Wesker broke the kiss when he heard the door open, and Ms. Gionne looked over. She offered her apologies and left the room.

“My apologies,” Wesker said. “I did not mean for you to see that.”

“Oh, but you still meant to do it?” Chris asked, not afraid to be rude towards the man.

“It isn’t what you think.”

“Then what is it? Cause I won’t just be the student you sleep with when you’re bored.”

Wesker did not say anything. He just walked over to the door, closed it and locked it. He turned back around and came close to Chris.

“Christopher,” he whispered, his hot breath hitting Chris’s face. “I don’t want you to think that what happened last week was purely carnal.”

Chris just stared into the man’s eyes, trying to tell if the man was being honest or not, but Wesker was a hard man to read. 

“Are you dating her?” Chris asked.

“No,” Wesker admitted. “She has been making moves towards me, but I have been declining her offers.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

“Tell me.” He had to say it. Chris needed to hear Wesker say it.

It was in that moment Chris didn’t realize how close their faces had gotten, how their noses were barely half an inch from each other, how his heartbeat had sped up, how he felt a warm tingling sensation through his body at Wesker being so close.

That feeling only escalated when Wesker placed a hand on Chris’s face and moved in to kiss his lips. Rather than their heated kisses they had shared last time, this was was a little slower and held more passion in it. Chris reciprocated the action best as he could, placing his hands on Wesker’s waist.

They stayed like that for a minute until the need for oxygen broke them apart. Chris took in a breath and looked up at Wesker. “I don’t know...I mean, what are we?”

“One step at a time,” Wesker soothed him. “This is a very complex situation. We needed to be slow and careful about this.”

Chris nodded in agreement, and took the risk of kissing Wesker again. That risk paid off, and he was lost in the kiss.

Twenty minutes later after heated kissing, and maybe a quick handjob, Chris left as Wesker needed to head over to Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. They traded numbers and Chris gave Wesker one last quick peck before the two parted ways.

* * *

 

Since Leon and Ada were back together, the girls figured they would have to make their friendship work. For Leon’s sake. He would be really upset to find out his friends and his girlfriend couldn't get along. So Sherry and Helena invited Ada to hang out at the mall, and they were actually having a good time. Ada may be emotionless and laid back, but her sarcastic humor was hilarious. 

They went to a few stores, trying on a bunch of clothes in the dressing room, complimenting each other when something look good and giving disgusted noises when something didn’t. Then they stopped at the foodcourt to get a quick bite, and then they were on their way out, when a woman at a kiosk stopped them. “Oh my god, you’re gorgeous!” the woman yelled.

“Who?” Helena asked.

“You!” she said pointing at Ada.   
“I know.”

“Confident,” the woman remarked. “I like that. You’ve got the perfect face, skin, body, everything! I run a modeling agency and I’d love to you to be our newest model!”

Sherry and Helena turned to look at Ada, who still seem unphased by what the stranger was saying. She sighed, like she was bored, and took the woman’s card when she offered it as if she was so uninterested. “Why not, might give me something to do,” she said in a stale tone as the girls walked away.

“Great!” The woman exclaimed. “Call that number in a couple of days! Ask for Angela, you won’t be sorry!”

* * *

 

A knock on the door caused the blonde woman to look up from her laptop. “Come in,” she said.

Her assistant came through the door and handed her some files. “Sorry to interrupt Ms. Paige, but these came from Mr. Janson. He said it was urgent that you look through these as quickly as possible and get back to him.”

“Thank you,” Ava said as she took the files. “Tell him I’ll begin immediately. And tell Albert I still need his data results. He’s a week late.”

“Yes ma’am,” the assistant said as she walked out.

It wasn’t like Albert to not hand over results to her. In fact, he was the opposite. As long as she had known Albert Wesker, he was the most dedicated and passionate about science. All day long he would run experiments and he would spend all night analyzing the results. No wonder it appeared that he was living in his personal quarters.

But Albert was different now. They were working on a supposed cure for cancer, and as far as Ava knew, the results were promising. But if Wesker hadn’t handed in any results yet, that meant something was stalling their progress.

So she decided she would stay late until Albert showed up. If he showed up.

She picked up her cell phone from her desk and texted Newt that she would be home late. She hated leaving him all alone, knowing that he hates it even when he says he enjoys the solitude. She was relieved to hear Newt reply instantly.

**_Newt:_ **

**_No worries. Thomas is coming over, if that’s okay? We were going to get food later so I’ll be fine. Do you want me to pick you up anything?_ **

Ava smiled. At least he wouldn’t be alone, although she would like to meet this Thomas fellow. She’s heard about him a few times, but never gotten to meet him.

**_Ava:_ **

**_You know your friends are always welcome. And thank you, but I’ll pick up food on the way home. Have fun, and don’t be out too late, it’s a school night._ **

**_Newt:_ **

**_I won’t. Good luck at work!_ **

Ava smiled and started rummaging through all the files Janson had sent to her.

An hour later, her assistant had informed her that Wesker had been here, but only to attend to a few things and quickly left.

Something wasn’t right.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

Chris barely got through the front door when he heard Claire’s apology. He looked to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, playing with her glass of water. Chris smiled and apologized as well. “I probably overreacted a bit.”

“A bit?” Claire teased.

“Don’t push it,” he chuckled.

“Fine. But I really was at a sleepover. Ask Sheva or Helena and they’ll tell you.”

“I believe you,” Chris said. Even if she was lying, he knew Claire was smart and would be careful doing whatever she was doing. So he would let it go. “Just don’t expect me not to worry.”

“If you didn’t, I’d probably have Barry drive you to the hospital so we could check that tiny brain of yours.”

“Hey, it’s not tiny!”   
“It isn’t that big either!”

* * *

 

Thomas is so lucky he mastered the puppy eyes when he was six. He could get them to work on almost anyone. His mom had gotten used to it by now, and so had Teresa. Luckily, it still worked on Newt. Thomas begged him to hang out after school, even though Newt insisted he just wanted to relax and do homework. But Thomas won. That’s how they were back in Newt’s room, doing homework - that was Thomas’s punishment - but once again, Thomas found himself staring at the artwork. In particular, the one of the girl again.

She was young, maybe five or six years old. She had a beautiful smile, and deep dark eyes, almost like Newt’s. Could it be someone he knows?

“Is this a random sketch or is it based off of someone?” Thomas asked, looking at Newt, who turned from his homework to look at what Thomas was gesturing to, only for a somber look on his face to appear.

“My sister,” Newt spoke, barely a whisper. He came to stand beside Thomas and stare at the portrait. “Lizzy.” Then Newt looked back down and walked over to the side of his bed, plopping down and picking up a picture frame on his nightstand. Thomas looked over to see it was a picture of Lizzy and a younger Newt. He was giving Lizzy a piggyback ride, and they were both smiling and laughing on the beach. He also noticed that there was a small golden necklace draped around the picture frame.

Thomas was about to open his mouth and apologize for bringing up an uncomfortable topic when Newt spoke first. “I miss her.”

Thomas moved over to sit next to Newt as he kept talking. “She was my best mate. I still remember the day she was born. I was three, and I woke up one morning to find my mum in labor. I thought she was going to give birth in the house,” Newt chuckled. Thomas smiled as he continued.

“After about eight hours, my little sister was brought into the world. At first, I thought I would hate her, y’know? The little shank taking all the attention away from me.” Newt laughed again, smiling at the memory. “But she didn’t. Somehow, our family felt...whole once she was born. I loved her the minute I laid my eyes on her. I reached out to touch her, and she wrapped her hand around my finger. I knew then she was special.” 

Thomas saw Newt’s eyes begin to water, so he put an arm on Newt’s back, trying to comfort him. Newt picked up the necklace that was on the frame. “I gave it to her when she was four for Christmas. She saw it in the jewelry store one night while we were walking around London. My mum and I went back the next day to get it for her.”

Newt put the necklace and the portrait back down on the nightstand, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“Then, one rainy day I really wanted to go out for dinner. I had been sick all week and hadn’t left our flat. Mum said we would go out tomorrow, but me being stubborn, complained until she relented. So we went out in the rain, and it was bad out, too difficult to see anything...” Newt’s tears were streaming down his face at this point. “We didn’t see it until it was too late. A buggin’ truck hit into the side of our car, tipped it over.”

Newt was shaking now, his hands trembling on his knees. “I passed out, and woke up in a hospital bed. Mum and Dad were hurt but they’d be fine...Lizzy wasn’t. They told me,” Newt let out a cry, unable to control his sobs at this point. “They told me she wasn’t going to make it. That I had to say goodbye. I had to say goodbye to my five year old little sister. So I was brought into her room, I took her hand in mine. She was bruised up, her eyes closed, and I kept telling her she had to wake up. But she wouldn’t. She…” 

Newt lost it. He just let his cries come pouring out. Thomas pulled him close to him, Newt’s face buried in his chest. “It was all my fault,” he mumbled through his tears into Thomas’s shirt.

Thomas kept rubbing his hands over Newt’s back, telling him it was okay, it was an accident. He couldn’t have known.

Thomas just held them there, calming down a sobbing Newt, gently running a hand through his mop of hair, letting his chin rest on top of Newt’s head. 

It took Newt about twenty minutes to calm down, but Thomas was more than willing to be patient with him. He didn’t have any siblings, so he couldn’t imagine the pain Newt was feeling. So like any best friend, he would just be there for him, do what he could do comfort the poor boy. The rest of their evening would be spent with Thomas consoling the best he could, and Thomas didn’t mind one bit.

Now, they were still on Newt’s bed, Thomas having an arm wrapped around Newt as he was laying his head on the brunette’s shoulder.

“We came to America a few months later,” Newt spoke for the first time since he broke down. He explained how Newt’s parents thought they all deserved a fresh start. Newt didn’t want to leave. It felt like he was abandoning his sister, but he knew if he stayed, he would never move on from it. So they came to Raccoon City to be closer to his Aunt Ava. 

Thomas wondered where his parents were now, but decided not to ask. Not all of his questions about Newt had been answered, but Newt was already hurting and would tell him when he was ready.

Then the mood got happier, Newt reminiscing of how he, Lizzy and his parents were a musical family, singing and playing together. Thomas loved that Newt was feeling like he could open up to him now. Not just the big things, but the little things too. Like how even though they lived in England, his parents loved playing American music, the Sunday brunches they had with his grandparents, the games he and sister used to play. Newt would then ask about Thomas’s family, and Thomas would tell him embarrassing stories from his childhood that left Newt laughing like a little kid.

The night only got better. The pair ordered a pizza, played some video games, watched a movie, some Doctor Who, per Newt’s request, and before they knew it, it was just after ten at night. No homework or studying had been achieved, but that didn’t matter. 

“Shit, I didn’t realize the time,” Thomas said.

“Yeah,” is Newt’s only reply.

Truthfully, Thomas didn’t want to leave. He had a great time with Newt today, and he felt like they had gotten to know each other a lot better. So without really thinking, he asked a question out loud. “Would it be alright if I spent the night?”

“Yeah. That would be cool, actually.”

Thomas smiled. Their awesome night wouldn’t be over.

They both showered, Newt lent Thomas some clothes to sleep in, although they were a bit tight since Newt was skinnier. They put on another movie, and the only thing left was to manage the sleeping arrangements. Would he and Newt share the same bed? 

“I’ll be right back with a sleeping bag,” Newt said, starting to head out of the room. “But hop in bed, mate.”

“Huh?” Thomas asked.

“What? You think I’m gonna make you sleep on the bloody floor? What kind of host would I be?”

Thomas appreciated the effort, but he wasn’t going to let Newt sleep on the floor. “Why don’t we just share the bed? It’s big enough.” Then Thomas wondered if Newt needed his own personal space. He was still getting to know the blonde and he didn’t want to mess it up now.

The calculating expression of Newt’s face made Thomas nervous. He’s screwed up, it’s weird now. “If it’s too weird-”

“No, it’s fine. That’s good actually, the floor bloody sucks,” Newt chuckled.

So they both hopped in bed, a bit awkward at first, but they got used to it after a half hour.

About two hours laying in the bed, after the movie had ended, Thomas heard a sniffle. He opened his eyes to see the back of Newt’s head, his body slightly trembling. Newt was crying again. So Thomas, being the person that doesn’t think before he does something, pulled Newt into a hug. 

Newt was obviously startled at first, but then relaxed into the touch after a moment, even turning around to face him, burying his face into Thomas’s chest, and Thomas let him. "Thank you, Tommy,” he mumbled.

Sleep came easily to the both of them after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in June! :) I know this story seems like a mess at the moment (trust me it is) but within the next four or five chapter, we're going to see some things what will lead to the plot thickening (even if they don't seem like it at the time!)  
> Also, I was looking over my outline and in the next few chapters, things start to take a darker turn for this fic (not too bad, just warning you all now) plus one of the ending chapters (the climax pretty much) is going to be pretty intense. just letting you know now so you if you can't/don't want to handle that, you can stop investing in this fic now lol  
> https://curedbydeath.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/curedbydeath


	9. Chapter 8: Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for waiting so long to post this! enjoy!  
> (also, theres brief smut, but nothing really explicit)

Halloween. The one day of the year that you can dress up and pretend to be someone else. The day kids go out and collect way too much candy, the day adults pretend they aren’t home when their doorbell rings so they don’t have to give anything to kids. For teens, today was about dressing a bit provocative and having an awesome party. It just so happens that the awesome party was being thrown at Minho’s house.

Thomas, Teresa, Newt, and Alby volunteered to help set up everything for the party, and even brought their costumes with them so they wouldn’t have to run home and change. They also brought some spare clothes as they were most likely going to be too drunk to go home, so they would just spend the night here. They may have pre-gamed a bit before the party started, but they set everything up, they could drink early if they wanted.

Now, it was eight o’ clock, and the people started piling in. Within the hour, the house was packed with people all wearing various costumes. Most of them had a partner with their costume ideas. For instance, Minho and Teresa were Sharkboy and Lavagirl, while Alby and Newt were both stormtroopers. Thomas was a werewolf while Brenda was a cat. More like a slutty cat. Then Chuck, the freshman who was Thomas’s algebra tutor was invited as a thank you for helping Thomas pass his last quiz, came in dressed as a zombie. His make-up was actually quite impressive, and Thomas had taken a liking to the young boy, albeit he talked alot and could be quite irritating, but he was like the little brother Thomas never had.

Newt was impressed with himself tonight. He actually wasn’t thinking about Thomas that much, and he didn’t even get angry or upset when he saw him with Brenda. Maybe he actually was getting over his crush on him.

“There’s my favorite stormtrooper!” Thomas yelled when he saw Newt getting another drink. Yes, Newt was actually drinking, and no, he wasn’t getting over Thomas because he felt that warm tingly feeling when Thomas looked at him.

“Look at you, ya evil werewolf,” Newt teased.

“Careful, I tend to bite attractive blondes,” Thomas quipped.

“Ooh, then maybe I should put my helmet back on.”

“Nah, don’t. I’ll behave.”

Newt chuckled and turned around to grab another beer when Thomas jokingly growled and bit his neck. Newt yelped in response while Thomas was laughing and grinning like an idiot. Newt tried to hide his fluster but was failing. He wanted to feel Thomas’s mouth on his neck again.

“Sorry, just can’t control myself around you,” Thomas joked and walked away.

Newt knew that it was the alcohol affecting his behavior, but still couldn’t believe what just happened. He chugged the rest of his beer as fast as he could.

* * *

 

“Claire, what the hell are you wearing?!”

“What about you, _Captain_?”

Since Claire and Moira got ready at Sherry’s house, Chris didn't see her costume until just now. She was a cowgirl, but her shorts were too short and her top was too revealing.

“You’re practically naked!”

“You’re such a hypocrite!” Claire yelled.

Chris was dressed as a sailor, but even he had to admit he was showing a little too much skin. But, Claire was his sister, and Chris knew how teenage boys acted.

“Leave the girl alone Chris,” Jill said, walking over in her pirate suit.

“Hey. What the heck Jill?” Leon asked displeased. He had also come in a pirate suit. “I told everyone I was going to be a pirate!”

“You didn’t tell me that,” Jill defended. “Besides, I look too damn good in this.”

Even Jill’s skirt was short, and her top revealed her stomach. Although, Chris did have to admit, she looked better than Leon. Leon just mumbled something and went off to find Ada and get a drink.

Moira walked by after, dressed as a samurai - also having a too revealing costume - while Helena came as a slutty cop and Piers as her prisoner. Sherry jokingly decided to wear her old prep school outfit from when she was younger. God, his friends were weird.

Then Chris wondered, if Mr. Wesker were to dress up for Halloween, what would he be? Then a dirty thought crossed Chris’s mind. He excused himself from his friends and found a quiet room. Then he took out his phone and called the muscular blonde he kept thinking about. After a few rings, he answered.

_“Hello?”_

God, his voice did things to Chris that it shouldn’t. It was so deep and intoxicating that Chris thought he could actually get hard just by listening to him.

“Hey,” Chris started. “I was wondering, are you busy later?” It was a long shot, but if Chris could see Wesker tonight, it would be perfect.

He heard Wesker sigh on the other end. _“I don’t think I have time, Christopher. I’m at work still.”_

At this hour? It was almost ten o’ clock! Why would he still be there?

“Come on. I’ll make it worth your while,” Chris said seductively. He just needed to touch Wesker. He needed Wesker to touch him. Now.

“Don’t you want me bent over in front of you, screaming your name? Don’t you want to hear me moan when you pull my hair and bite my neck?”

Chris heard Wesker let out a breath over the phone, like he was picturing it in his mind.

_“Half hour.”_

So Chris told Wesker to text him his address so he could meet up with Wesker instead of risking Wesker pick him up somewhere. He was going to see Wesker tonight, and he’s wearing a sailor outfit…

Either it will work in his favor, or it will backfire completely. Now Chris just had to mingle for a little longer and then get Jill to cover for him.

* * *

 

“Hey girl, I’ve been bad. Want to handcuff me?” a random guy asked.

“I’d rather taze you,” Helena said and walked off from the creep.

She went over to the couch next to Sherry, Piers and Chris and plopped down. Piers and Chris were talking about sports and guns and _manly_ things, so Helena decided to use the opportunity to ask Sherry about her relationship - or lack thereof - with Jake. Besides their movie date with Leon and Ada, they hadn’t done anything else. Jake didn’t try to ask her out, and Sherry didn’t try to flirt with him.

“Why don’t you see if he’s here? He was invited wasn’t he?” Helena asked.

“Claire probably invited him,” Sherry mumbled. “But I don’t need her to play cupid. I’m perfectly fine with being single.”

“I’m sorry what was that?” Claire asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, with none other than Jake, who was dressed as a vampire, being dragged over by her.

“Hey Jake!” Helena exclaimed.

“What’s up,” he said casually.

Helena got up while Claire pushed Jake down into where she was seating, and the girls dragged Piers and Chris away so the two could talk.

* * *

 

Even though her costume was meant to be with Minho's, Teresa stood with Newt, Alby, and Chuck, whom Thomas asked that they make feel welcome, to avoid being around the Asian. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be near Minho, in fact quite the opposite. But she just didn’t want to do anything stupid again.

“Hey, where’s Harriet?” Newt asked Alby.

“With Sonya. Apparently there’s a girl crisis or something that requires their attention,” Alby replied.

“How’s that going?” Teresa asked.

“Good. We had our first date last week, and we’re going out again tomorrow.”

Well, at least someone is getting the one they want. Teresa will just have to be sad and lonely with Newt for all eternity.

It wasn’t long until Minho found his way over to the group, drunk but not totally wasted.

“Can I throw a party, or what?” he yelled.

“Yeah, it’s awesome!” Chuck beamed.

Upon Thomas’s orders, Chuck wasn’t allowed to drink more than one beer. It was cute actually how Thomas was playing the big brother, always looking out for those around him.

“I like you, kid” Minho said, ruffling Chuck’s hair. Then he moved over to Teresa and smiled at her. “Enjoying the party, Lavagirl?”

“You know it, Sharkboy.”

Teresa couldn’t help but smile at Minho’s grin. It was contagious, like a yawn. Once she saw him doing it, she couldn’t help but to do it as well.

“Get a bloody room!” Newt yelled at the pair who were currently lost in each others eyes.

Teresa flipped him off while Minho made a ‘Tommy’ remark, and the two went off to dance. Teresa just prayed she wouldn’t do anything stupid.

* * *

 

Thomas had been looking for Brenda for almost ten minutes now. He wasn’t totally sure why at this point, but he just had to find her, talk to her. Maybe it was the alcohol. He’s not sure, but he just has to talk to her, tell her things. He saw Sonya and Harriet with a group of girls and asked them if they had seen her. They told her she went outside a few minutes ago.

Thomas stumbled the way through the crowd and made his way to Minho’s backyard. He saw Brenda there, sitting with Winston and Clint at the patio table. “Brenda,” he called, slurring her name a little bit. Said girl looked up and smiled when she saw him. “Hey, Thomas. You alright?”

“Yeah. But I need to talk to you.”

So she got up and followed him to a more private area of the yard. “What is it?”

“I think…”

How does he say this without hurting her?

‘It’s not you, it’s me.’

Nope, horrible.

‘I don’t think we’re compatible.’

Nope, stupid. But Thomas didn’t need to think of anything since Brenda spoke up first.

“You’re trying to figure out how to break up with me.”

It wasn’t cold or rude. Brenda just said it like she knew.

“Uh…”

“Don’t sweat it,” Brenda said waving her hand. “I was thinking about it for a couple days too.”

Okay, Thomas wasn’t expecting that, and it was hypocritical to be the slightest bit hurt by that statement, but at least it made this easier. “I’m sorry, Brenda.”

“Don’t be,” she smiled. “We had fun, right? We’re ending on good terms, and we’re still friends. It’s all good,” Brenda reassured.

Thomas was so grateful for who Brenda was. And he was glad that even though they weren’t going to be dating anymore, they would still be friends. Good friends, hopefully. Brenda was the perfect person to have as a friend, and he would miss her if they didn’t speak anymore.

“I’m glad,” he said and hugged her. She hugged back and laughed into his ear.

“Okay, sap. No more drinking tonight, alright?” she said pulling away.

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

Jill had spent most of the night going around and talking to as many friends as she could. She didn’t have some of them in any of her classes, like Sheva for example, so parties were the only real time she could mingle. She spent the last half hour with Rebecca, in a nurse costume, and Sheva, who kind of looked like Red Riding Hood. Now, she went off to find some other friends. Upon her maneuvering through the crowd, she saw Piers and Helena standing in Minho’s kitchen, so he approached them.

“Hey, guys!”  
“Hey, Jill. What’s up?” Helena asked.

“In need of another shot,” Jill smirked. “You guys in?”

After announcing to everyone in the kitchen to take another shot, the group roared and cheered and poured the burning liquid down their throats. Some had to use chasers, but Jill, Helena, and Piers weren’t wimps.

“Oh, shit,” Helena said after everyone resumed to what they were doing. Jill noticed her staring off into the crowd and followed her gaze, landing on some hot dude with black hair. “Damn, who’s that?”

“Piers’s fuckbuddy,” Helena teased.

Upon hearing this, Piers snapped his head around and stared at the guy as well. Piers excused himself, gave the ladies a wink, and they watched him say hi to the guy. Within a minute, they were hurrying out of the room.

“Who do you think tops?”

“Helena!” Jil scolded.

“What did Helena do?”

The girls looked to see Chris enter the room. Jill just dismissed it, and Helena went off to grab another drink. So Chris and Jill took a shot together, and that’s when Jill noticed Chris couldn’t seem to stay still. That’s one of the signs that he’s nervous about something. When she asked him what’s bothering him, he seemed at lost for words.

“Just tell me Chris.”

“I, uh. I’m gonna leave to meet up with Mr. Wesker…”

“What?!”

“Yeah,” Chris chuckled. “So if you could cover for me, that’d be great.”

Jill would always cover for Chris, no matter what. But she felt a little uncomfortable with him going off to have sex with their teacher. Then again, Chris is a big boy and knows what he’s doing. Jill would just have to trust him.

“Of course, go! But I want details!” she yelled as he went to leave.

* * *

 

Okay, she’ll admit it. She likes Jake.

But Jake was probably just trying to be nice to her by spending time together. Jake didn’t have many friends, although that was his choice, so maybe he just liked having someone to talk to. And Sherry didn’t want to ruin that.

“Listen, I uh…” Jake started, but stopped and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“You alright?” Sherry asked.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Once again, he didn’t finish his sentence.

“Jake it’s okay, just tell me,” Sherry smiled.

“Alright,” he breathed out. He paused for a moment to take another deep breath and just went for it. “Would you mind if I took you out sometime?”

Sherry’s mouth dropped. While she liked Jake, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to actually date him. Not that he would be a bad guy to date. He’s good looking, he’s kind and caring, and great company.

“Like a - you mean like a date?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jake said sheepishly.

One date wouldn’t hurt right? Just a simple coffee or lunch date would be okay. Nothing crazy.

“I’d like that,” Sherry found herself saying before she could think it over any longer. Jake smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing and looking away like a schoolgirl...which is the costume she was wearing. She got even more flustered after remembering that and excused herself to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Since it wasn’t too cold tonight, Newt excused himself to go have a smoke outside. He plopped down on Minho’s front steps and lit his cigarette. He took a couple drags and relaxed in the comfort of the outdoors. The wind was only blowing a little bit, making it slightly colder, but not so bad that he wanted to retreat back indoors. With the exception of the music coming from the house, it was nice and quiet.

“Hey, Newt!”

Or at least it was.

Newt turned his head to see Chuck moving to sit beside him. “Hey, Chuck. You alright?”

“Yeah, just...my mom is coming to pick me up,” he mumbled, turning away in embarrassment.

“So I should put my cigarette out?” Newt joked.

Chuck laughed, and Newt somehow felt at ease around the young boy. He was more naive than the rest of his friends, so maybe someone with a more innocent mind is just what Newt needed.

“Could I have a drag of that?” Chuck asked. Newt didn’t know if he was just trying to be cool or if he was actually curious, so he figured he’d play with the kid.

“Would your mom let you?”

“No,” he said defeated.

“Alright,” Newt replied, handing the cigarette over. “One drag, and don’t tell Thomas. He gave us strict orders not to give you anything.”

Chuck seemed to beam at Newt’s offer, and took a drag like an amateur. A coughing fit ensued from the younger boy while Newt just laughed hysterically at the sight.

“Man, that’s gross!” Chuck whined.

“Figured you’d hate it, that’s why I let ya try it, shank.”

They sat in comfortable silence again for maybe twenty seconds until Chuck spoke again, apparently not knowing how to shut up. “Are Minho and Teresa together?”

Newt looked over at the boy curiously. “Aw, does someone have a crush on Teresa?”

“No!” Chuck blushed. “Just...they look in love, that’s all.”

“They probably are,” Newt admitted. “They just don’t know it yet.”

“Like you and Thomas?”

Newt gave the boy a hard glare, enough to make him start stuttering and trying to apologize.

“It’s just,” Chuck started after calming down. “I don’t know how to explain it, but there’s something there. The way you act together, the way you look at each other. I don’t know.”

“Then you probably shouldn’t be talking about it if you don’t know,” Newt said rudely. He put out the cigarette and got up to go inside. Maybe the alcohol made him mean, but he didn’t care.

* * *

 

Claire watched in amusement as Jake and Sherry were saying their goodbyes to one another, as Jake decided to head home. She knew they were both lying when they said they didn’t like one another, so Claire decided the pair needed a push. That was something Claire was good at.

She, Moira, and Sheva then talked to Sherry about her date plans, making the blonde girl get all flustered at the idea. It was cute to watch her friend freak out.

Then they all danced some more, talked to the guys a bit, and then Claire noticed she hasn’t seen her brother in a while.

“Hey Jill, have you seen Chris?”

“Yeah, he’s around,” Jill said.

Claire just shrugged it off. He was probably helping Parker do a keg stand again. Boys were strange.

“Claire,” her boyfriend called. She turned to her right to see Steve coming over towards to her. She still can’t believe she got him to get dressed as a cowboy. He kept whining about it when she told him, but she knew how to shut Steve up. All she had to do was give him a pouting face and seduce the boy. It was so easy.

“Hey, babe,” Claire greeted.

“Listen, I gotta get up early tomorrow so I’m gonna head out, okay?”

Right. Steve and his dad were trying to patch things up, so every weekend Steve would spend some time with his father.

“Okay, you want me to come with you?” Claire asked.

“Nah, babe. Stay, enjoy yourself. I’ll call you tomorrow alright?”

Steve pulled her close and kissed her. Claire melted into it. Last year, she never would have thought she and Steve would be together, but here they were. She was so happy Steve won her heart over.

After Steve left, Claire went over to Helena and a very messy haired and tired looking Piers. “What happened to you?” she asked.

“He may or may not just have gotten laid in Minho’s bathroom,” Helena answered for him.

* * *

 

Thomas watched in amusement as Teresa and Minho were dancing. He’ll admit it, he wouldn’t mind if the two actually started dating. Teresa was like a sister to him, and we was very protective of her since he came back, but he knew Minho was a good guy. Sure, he flirted a lot and was sarcastic as hell, but Thomas could see he really liked her. He should tell both of them to go for it.

“Whatcha starin’ at Tommy?”

Newt came over to Thomas’s side, smirking at him. He just gestured at Minho and Teresa across the room. “Ten bucks, by December they’ll be dating,” Thomas said.

“Hmm...I bet November.”

The pair shook hands, and that’s when Thomas noticed the song change. It was ‘Call Me Maybe’ by Carly Rae Jepsen. He and Teresa locked eyes immediately, and he pulled Newt along over to her and Minho, earning a yelp from the blonde. “Come on, we gotta dance to this one!” Thomas yelled.

Before they know it, they’re all dancing and singing on the top of their lungs. Thomas and Minho even went as far as standing on Minho’s island in the kitchen. Newt and Teresa just laughed at their friends being so extra. Minho pulled Teresa up with him, who gladly started to dance and sing along too. Thomas realized he wanted a partner, so he looked down at the blonde before him.

“Don’t even think it, Tommy.”

Too late. Thomas practically dragged Newt up on the counter with him, singing the song to him while Newt tried to be mad but failed miserably, laughing like a little kid.

* * *

 

One minute, he was standing on Wesker’s doorstep, the next he’s naked in Wesker’s bed.

As soon as he rang Wesker’s doorbell, Chris was a ball of nerves. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before, but just the mere thought of being with Mr. Wesker again had him shuddering. When Mr. Wesker opened the door, Chris was greeted by the man wearing a tight fitted shirt and tight pants, and he instantly felt an annoyance coming from his lower region.

“Hi,” Chris greeted.

“Come in,” Wesker said, holding the door open for him.

Chris walked inside and didn’t waste a second. As soon as Wesker had shut the door, Chris threw himself at the man, pulling him into a hot needy kiss, slamming Wesker into the door. While he let his hands grab at Wesker’s neck and roam through his blonde hair, Wesker busied himself with grabbing at Chris’s hips and ass.

“I like your costume,” Wesker said when they broke apart for a breath of air.

“I’m sure you’d like it more if I wasn’t wearing it,” Chris said, suddenly feeling a bit brave.

In response to that, Wesker swiftly pulled Chris’s top over his head and began sucking and biting on his necks, to replace the marks from their last session that had now gone away.

Wesker then proceeded to pick Chris up, who wrapped his legs tight around Wesker’s form, and they stumbled their way up the stairs into Wesker’s room.

Wesker threw them onto his bed, and immediately starting grinding himself on Chris, causing the younger one to let out an embarrassing moan. Chris started to unbutton Wesker’s shirt and quickly threw it off, revealing that fit torso he remembered so fondly from last time. He let his hands run up and down his abs before stopping by his belt, hurrying to remove it. After Chris got the belt out of the loops, Wesker pulled off Chris’s shorts and underwear, and pulled down his pants quickly as well.

Now their naked bodies were flushed against each other, Chris grinding up against the man to get some friction. Tongues battled for dominance while Wesker grabbed both of them in hand and began stroking, Chris letting out moans into Wesker’s mouth.

Half an hour later, they were both panting from exhaustion and the intense wave of pleasure that had come over them when they finally finished. Wesker was lying on his back while Chris curled up next to him, head on the blonde’s chest. They just laid in comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. Chris could stay like this forever, but he knew he would have to leave at some point.

“We’ve found ourselves in quite the predicament, haven’t we?” Wesker asked.

Chris looked up at the man, who had a neutral look on his face. It was still difficult to tell what the man was thinking, and Chris really wanted to knock down the barrier he had put up.

“We’ll make it work. Somehow.”

“Are you sure?” Wesker asked. “Keeping secrets can catch up with you, and I don’t want you to be hurt, Christopher.”

That warmed Chris’s heart. Now he knew he was making progress with Wesker. He flat out admitted that he cared about him. “I’ll be fine. Plus, it’s more exciting that it’s a secret.”

“But if we were to be discovered...I’m very good friends with Barry. This relationship is going to be difficult.”

Chris knew how difficult this would be, especially for Wesker. He had his entire career on the line here. In these types of situations, nobody ever blamed the student. Chris would be safe, no matter what. “I won’t do anything that will get you into trouble,” Chris swore. “We’ll be smart and careful about this. I promise.”

Wesker just stared back at Chris. Those piercing blue eyes staring straight into his soul. It was comforting yet terrifying. Wesker just kissed him in response to Chris’s promise, in which the brunette didn’t complain. After that, they both showered - separately - and while Chris was waiting for Wesker to finish, he looked around the man’s bedroom.

It was fairly plain. A bed, a couple of nightstands, a dresser, and a closet. No decorations of any kind except for one picture frame on the nightstand. Chris took a closer look at it and saw it was Wesker with a red haired woman and a little boy, who for some reason looked a bit familiar. _Mr. Wesker has a family?_

If Mr. Wesker has a wife and a son, why on Earth did he just have sex with Chris? Twice! And then admit to still want to do it more! As soon as Wesker came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping on his body, Chris approached him. “You have a family?”

Wesker froze in place. He looked stunned, but there was also a hint of sadness. _“Had.”_ Wesker corrected.

Turns out, his wife died many years ago. They haven’t been together for years before that, as she had decided to move away and take their son with them. When she passed away, the boy came to live with Wesker, much to the boy’s dismay. Apparently, they didn’t see eye to eye and fought a lot.

“What’s your son’s name?” Chris asked.

“Jake.”

After another twenty minutes of talking and cuddling, Chris realized he had to be back home before Barry, Kathy, or Claire would call him. He got dressed, kissed Wesker goodbye, and went home.

* * *

 

A knocking on the front door and the ringing of the doorbell echoed through the quiet dark house. The older man looked to his nightstand and the clock read it was just after three-thirty in the morning. Who could be coming to the house at this hour?

“Barry, is that the door?” Kathy asked, barely awake.

“Yeah,” Barry mumbled, getting up from the bed.

As he was getting closer to the door, he noticed Kathy following him and Chris, Claire and Moira coming down the stairs. “What’s going on?” Moira asked.

“I’m not sure. Go back to bed kids, I’ll take care of this.”

They didn’t move, curious to see who would come to their house this late at night. When Barry opened the door, two policemen were standing on their doorstep. “Can I help you officers?” Barry asked.

“I’m sorry to bother you this late sir,” one of the officers started, “but are you Barry Burton?”

“Yes.”

“And you are the guardian of a Claire Redfield?”

“Yes,” Barry said skeptically, quickly glancing over his shoulder at Claire, who Chris now stood in front of protectively. “What’s this about?”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but there’s been an accident. Her boyfriend, Steven Burnside, was killed in a car crash tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me! this is what i meant when i said it was taking a darker turn in the story.


End file.
